


Две последних капли неба

by Atex



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Angst, M/M, Romance, beginning, Авторское видение мира Академии, Галлифрейский период
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Все наши страхи, все чувства и основание для наших поступков в будущем прячутся в далеком прошлом.





	1. Один вечер.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Когда я пишу про Тету и Кощея, то они почему-то представляются мне как Теннант и Симм в молодости. Уж не знаю, как им удалось после стольких регенераций стать похожими на себя, но это не принципиально. Это всего лишь фантазия и каждый волен их представлять так, как хочется. 2. Это такое собрание этюдов и зарисовок, про этих персонажей. Некоторые из них связанны общей сюжетной линией, другие являются просто небольшими картинками из их жизни. 3. Пишется цикл с 2010 года под настроение.

Кощей бесшумно шел по тихим коридорам академии. Вокруг царили тишина и полумрак. Второе галлифрейское солнце уже практически исчезло за горизонтом, и планета вот-вот должна была погрузиться в ночь. Все его однокурсники или сидели в комнатах, готовя домашнее задание, или спали. Повелители Времени не любили ночной образ жизни, считая темноту чуждой им стихией. Ночью все предпочитали спать. Все, кроме одного.  
Кощей осторожно приоткрыл дверь комнаты и тенью проскользнул внутрь. Он привычно опустил сумку справа от входа и скинул с головы надоевший головной убор. Дверь за ним с тихим скрипом закрылась. Молодой Тайм Лорд обвел комнату взглядом и улыбнулся.  
Тета как всегда сидел на подоконнике у распахнутого настежь окна. Его силуэт четко вырисовывался на фоне горящего последними лучами заката неба. Легкий ветерок взъерошивал его и без того растрепанные волосы, а солнце окрашивало их в медно-золотой оттенок.  
\- Как дела в библиотеке?- не поворачивая головы, тихо произнес Тета.  
\- Всё так же,- в тон ему ответил друг и стянул с себя мантию, оставшись в футболке и потертых штанах, которые они когда-то украли из Межпланетного музея.  
\- То есть скука и пыль,- усмехнулся Тайм Лорд и вытянулся на подоконнике в полный рост, слегка привалившись спиной к стене.  
\- А ты ожидал чего-то иного?  
Кощей так же бесшумно подошел к Тете и встал около него, касаясь грудью его плеча.  
\- По-моему вся эта планета скука и пыль,- протянул Сигма. Он повернулся к другу и слегка приподнял голову, смотря на него снизу вверх. Его глаза слегка поблескивали в темноте, храня в себе свет всех звезд, что он видел, и тех, что еще предстоит увидеть.  
Кощей улыбнулся, такие разговоры Тета заводил только на закате, когда день уходил, и казалось, что солнце уже никогда не вернется. Он одним движением скинул непослушные волосы со лба друга и, наклонившись, легко поцеловал его в нос. На губах Теты тут же появилась ответная улыбка. Его руки мгновенно обняли Кощея за талию, притягивая ближе, острый подбородок уперся ему в живот.  
\- Зачем ты носишь эту старую футболку?- прошептал Тета.  
\- Потому что ты мне её подарил,- спокойно ответил Кощей и опустил руки на плечи другу.  
\- Неправда, я её украл.  
\- А потом подарил мне,- парировал он.- И вообще, зачем спрашиваешь, если знаешь ответ?  
\- Мне приятно слышать, что ты носишь её из-за меня,- в наступившей темноте улыбка Теты была едва различима.  
\- Ты невыносим,- пробурчал Кощей.- Иногда мне кажется, что ты или новый виток эволюции, или её ошибка, потому что таких как ты не бывает.  
\- Я тот, кто я есть,- тихо рассмеялся Тайм Лорд и одним рывком поднялся на ноги, вставая напротив.  
\- И кто же?- теперь Кощею приходилось слегка поднимать голову, потому что друг был немного выше него.  
\- А хочешь, я прочитаю тебе стихотворение?- неожиданно перевел тему Тета. Это была его излюбленная привычка вести разговор, перескакивая с темы на тему. Кощей давно к этому привык и знал, что если что-то действительно важно для этого лохматого недоразумения, то он к этому обязательно вернется.  
\- Какое стихотворение?  
\- Оо, в библиотеке в дальних залах можно такое найти,- восторженно прошептал Тета. Они почему-то до сих пор говорили шепотом, хотя в комнате никого не было, и услышать их через стены никто в принципе не мог.  
\- Ты был сегодня в библиотеке?- удивился Кощей.- Почему не нашел меня? Я торчал там чуть ли не целый день.  
\- Не об этом речь,- Тета опустил голову и прислонился лбом ко лбу другого Тайм Лорда.- Так хочешь стихотворение?  
\- Хочу,- выдохнул он, не отводя взгляда от темных глаз прямо напротив него.  
\- Тогда слушай,- Тета прикрыл глаза и замолчал. В полной тишине прошло несколько минут. Они всё так же стояли в обнимку около окна. С улицы тянуло ночной прохладой и ароматом небольшого цветника. Кощей уже собирался что-нибудь сказать, когда друг резко распахнул глаза и, наклонившись к его уху, прошептал.  
\- Хотите, я побуду Вашим псом,  
Лохматым, романтичным сенбернаром?(1)  
Кощей от неожиданности хотел сделать шаг назад, но руки Теты удержали его, и он слегка расслабился, осознав, что это всего лишь обещанное стихотворение.  
\- Хотите, я пребуду Вашим сном,  
Лирическим…  
Голос Теты понизился, становясь глубоким и немного хриплым. Он приблизился к лицу второго Тайм Лорда и выдохнул ему в губы.  
\- … или сплошным кошмаром?  
Легкая дрожь пробежала по телу Кощея, когда он почувствовал это горячее дыхание. А Тета продолжал:  
\- А может быть, мне сковырнуть звезду?  
Оправить в серебро и в алых лентах…  
Он быстро опустился на одно колено, сжав руку Кощея в своей ладони.  
\- … Приплюсовав шалфей и резеду,  
Вам поднести коленопреклоненно...  
Его губы коснулись похолодевших пальцев.  
\- Настало время выдачи слонов  
И превращений черепашек в принцев!  
Он легко поднялся с пола и снова встал напротив. Его руки скользнули под футболку, обжигая холодом разгоряченную кожу.  
\- В любой любви - гармония без слов,  
Обычно не обязанность, а принцип…  
Руки Теты потянули вверх футболку, Кощей, повинуясь этим рукам и завораживающему голосу, позволил снять её с себя.  
\- Принципиально - буду Вашим я.  
Не слишком важно – где…  
Губы словно раскаленное железо прикоснулись к шее.  
-… когда…  
Еще один поцелуй, но теперь уже в уголок губ.  
-… насколько?  
Кощей попытался потянуться за поцелуем, но Тета легким прикосновением пальца остановил его. И продолжил:  
\- Закружит нас волшебная струя  
В прыгучем танце под названьем – полька…  
Он слегка приподнял Кощея и пару раз повернулся, будто вальсируя. Тайм Лорд ощутил, как его ноги ударились о край кровати, когда друг, опустив его на пол, немного подтолкнул вперед.  
\- Хотите, мы исправим весь сюжет?  
И повесть станет праздничным романом,  
Где Ваш полуодетый силуэт  
Интимно тает в мареве туманном.  
Руки Теты легко скользили по его телу, то опускаясь вниз, то поднимаясь к самой шее. Его голос звучал всё глуше, как будто ему с трудом удавалось говорить. Кощей прекрасно это понимал, потому что сам сейчас еле стоял на ногах. Молодой Тайм Лорд снова наклонился к самому уху друга и, едва касаясь его губами, прошептал:  
\- Душа скользит с нелепой крутизны,  
Я ухожу, глуша огонь желанья,  
И на ладони Вашей холм Луны  
Изысканно целую на прощанье...  
Он порывисто скользнул в сторону, лишь мимолетно успев запечатлеть невесомый поцелуй на ладони Кощея.  
Тета замер на мгновение, смотря из темноты на растерянного и распаленного страстью друга. Никогда еще тот не был так прекрасен. Потом развернулся и хотел было выпрыгнуть в окно, как делал это сотни и сотни раз, но сильная рука схватила его за рубашку, удерживая на месте.  
\- Никаких ночных прогулок,- срывающимся голосом проговорил Кощей и одним рывком притянул Тету к себе.  
\- Почему же?  
\- Потому что я так хочу,- ответил Кощей и наконец-то впился поцелуем в губы, которые еще недавно мучили его, не давая прикоснуться.  
Тета с готовностью прильнул к нему, как будто только этого и ждал. Его руки снова стали быстрыми и легкими. Они так же скользили по телу Кощея, освобождая его от остатков одежды. Правда Кощей действовал не столь аккуратно. В темноте раздался треск рвущейся материи.  
\- Эй, осторожней!- возмутился Сигма и притворно нахмурил брови.  
\- Почему?- нашел в себе силы для вопроса Тайм Лорд.  
\- Эта моя любимая рубашка.  
\- Почему?- повторил Кощей, понимая, что говорить одно и тоже глупо, но желания разнообразить свою речь синонимами не было никакого.  
\- Потому что её подарил мне ты,- улыбнулся друг.  
\- Украл.  
\- А потом подарил,- прошептал Тета, утягивая Кощея за собой на кровать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) - Тета цитирует стихотворение Андрея Белянина.


	2. Один день.

Ветки довольно больно били по лицу, засохшая красная трава хрустела под ногами.   
\- Тета, помедленней!- простонал Кощей, уворачиваясь от очередной ветки. Серебряный листик попал ему в рот, и Тайм Лорд закашлялся. Тета лишь мельком глянул на него и крепче сжал руку друга, утягивая его вперед.  
Неожиданно кусты перед ними расступились, и они оказались на выступе скалы. Позади остались густые серебристые заросли, впереди, насколько хватало глаз, расстилалось бесконечное небо. Тета выпустил руку Кощея и подошел к краю каменного уступа, чтобы посмотреть вниз. Стоило ему только подойти и слегка наклониться над пропастью, как резкий порыв ветра взметнулся вверх из глубин бездны, чуть не сбивая Тайм Лорда с ног. Тета поспешно отскочил назад и повернулся к другу. Глаза его сияли от восторга и предвкушения.  
\- Ты видел! Видел!- захлебываясь от переполняемых его чувств, проговорил Тета.  
\- Видел,- кивнул Кощей.- Не зря же это место называется Ущельем Ветров.   
\- Да, но только один раз в сто лет ветра не просто дуют, а дуют из самых глубин этой бездны!- молодой Тайм Лорд радостно подпрыгнул, не в силах скрыть своей радости. – Это же грандиозно!  
\- Согласен, это довольно… ммм… странно,- протянул Кощей. Он подошел к краю и осторожно вытянул руку над пропастью. Тут же подувший ветер подбросил его ладонь вверх, и Тайм Лорд торопливо отдернул руку.  
\- Какой сильный.  
\- Именно!- воскликнул Тета.  
\- Ты уверен, что стоит это делать?- в голосе Кощея звучало сомнение.- Ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь устраивал подобное. В конце концов, мы даже не знаем глубину этой пропасти.  
\- Это неважно,- отмахнулся от него друг.- Смысл не в том, чтобы знать что-то наверняка, а в том, чтобы узнать нечто новое, ранее для тебя неизвестное.   
\- Всё-таки мне кажется, что это безумие,- вздохнул Кощей.  
Но Тета уже его не слушал. Он подошел к самому краю обрыва, так что ветер начал трепать его рубашку и волосы. Его фигура казалась такой худенькой и беззащитной на фоне бескрайнего неба.   
\- Тета…- снова начал Кощей, но друг его перебил.  
\- Я хочу попробовать. Понимаешь?- он обернулся и пристально посмотрел на застывшего в нескольких шагах от него Тайм Лорда.- Я хочу полететь, Кощей!  
С этими слова Тета резко оттолкнулся от земли и кинулся в пропасть. Кощею показалось, что в этот момент перестали биться его сердца. Бесконечно долгие секунды он смотрел на пустой обрыв, где только что стоял его друг.   
\- Не…т…. стой,- прошептал он.  
Но неожиданно ветер взметнулся вверх и будто бы выкинул Тету из пропасти.  
\- Кощей, иди сюда!- радостно вопил Тета.- Это потрясающе! Я лечу!  
Ветер медленно поднимал его всё выше, к небу. Тета старался сопротивляться, но его неумолимо тянуло вверх. Кощей восхищенно смотрел на друга, который парил в воздухе, захлебываясь от счастья и восторга.  
\- Тета, кто научил тебя не бояться?- дрогнувшим голосом спросил он, неотрывно смотря на то, как ветер треплет светлые волосы.  
Тета ничего не ответил, лишь весело рассмеялся и вытянулся во весь рост, протягивая руку в сторону друга.  
\- Давай же! Иди ко мне!- прокричал он.- Скорее, а то меня уносит!  
Кощей колебался всего секунду. Он отступил на шаг назад, потом резко сорвался с места и, оттолкнувшись от земли, высоко подпрыгнул. Очень четко ощутив пустоту под собой, Кощей зажмурился, сила притяжения, как и положено, потащила его вниз. Всё внутри оборвалось, и странный, иррациональный страх перед падением заполнил всё его существо.  
Но не успел еще Кощей осознать, что эта конец, как горячая рука сомкнулась на его запястье, а сильнейший порыв ветра подхватил и потянул за собой наверх.   
Он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой смеющегося Тету.  
\- Мы летим, Кощей! Летим!  
И снова его звонкий, искристый смех. Кощей невольно стал улыбаться. Вокруг раскинулось небо, почему-то здесь оно казалось зеленовато-синим. Он посмотрел вбок и увидел тот самый выступ, на котором они совсем недавно стояли. Сейчас он казался таким далеким.  
\- Только не смотри вниз,- посоветовал Тета.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не знаю. Я вот боюсь смотреть. Уж лучше небо, чем черная бездна.  
\- Я думал, что ты ничего не боишься,- улыбнулся Кощей.  
\- С тобой, ничего,- серьезно произнес Тета. Ветер уносил его слова куда-то вверх, и казалось, что друг говорит шепотом.   
Кощей поудобней перехватил ладонь Теты и сжал её изо всех сил. Ветер нещадно трепал волосы и одежду, заставляя слезиться глаза. Но Тайм Лорды всё равно были счастливы и восторженно улыбались друг другу. Было что-то безумное и волшебное в двух фигурах парящих над бездонной пропастью.   
\- Не отпускай меня, Кощей,- неожиданно попросил Тета.  
\- Даже и не думал,- отозвался тот.- А представь, что именно в эту секунду ветер перестанет дуть, и мы упадем вниз.  
\- Нет, не перестанет,- уверенно отозвался Тета.  
\- Почему же?  
\- Потому что я так хочу,- рассмеялся он.  
Кощей ничего не ответил, просто потянул Тету за руку к себе. И тот будто подплыл к нему по воздуху.   
\- Я тебя люблю,- улыбаясь, проговорил Кощей, и его руки сомкнулись на талии другого Тайм Лорда.  
\- Это мои слова,- невнятно пробормотал Тета.  
Кощей наклонился к его лицу и осторожно поцеловал обветренные сухие губы. Ветер, завывая, взметнулся вверх с удвоенной силой, поднимая еще выше две фигуры, слившиеся в одну.


	3. Одно утро.

Тета со скучающим видом подпер щеку рукой. Лекции по пространственно-временному континууму никогда его не вдохновляли. Профессор всегда бубнил что-то невыразительным голосом, делая при этом такое постное лицо, что хотелось уткнуться в стол и не смотреть на него. Однокурсники послушно что-то записывали и напряженно вслушивались в речь. Можно подумать, что скажет нечто новое и интересное. Тета давно понял, что всё самое замечательное и нужное находится за пределами Академии, но возможности покинуть это место не было никакой, поэтому приходилось терпеть. Но сегодня было особенно невыносимо. И дело даже не в том, что профессор был занудней обычного, а лекция длиннее – нет, всё как-то укладывалось в рамки слова «обыденность». Просто рядом не было Кощея. Тета вздохнул и с грустью посмотрел на пустое место рядом с собой. Как ему сейчас хотелось оказаться рядом с другом в их комнате, а не в этой чертовой аудитории. К тому же, Сигма очень беспокоился за друга, который из-за сильной головной боли не смог банально встать с кровати. Сначала Тета порывался остаться с ним, но Кощей каким-то чудом уговорил его идти на занятие, чтобы их отсутствие не выглядело таким подозрительным. А то им и так частенько доставалось от преподавателей за прогулы. Видимо в Академии выработалось уже такое правило, если Теты и Кощея нет на занятиях, значит жди неприятностей. Именно поэтому Кощей уговорил Сигму пойти на лекции.  
И сейчас Тета невозможно скучал. Скучал по единственному существу, которое было дорого ему на этой планете. Он так задумался, что не заметил, как Лорд Профессор подошел к его столу и пристально уставился на чистые листы.   
\- Сигма, не хотите объяснить нам, что происходит с пространственно-временной воронкой, когда она подвергается воздействию космических лучей?  
Тета, который всё еще мыслями был где-то далеко, на автомате ответил:  
\- Понятия не имею.   
\- Значит, вы не слушали?- профессор нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Неа,- отозвался Тета.  
В аудитории послышались смешки.  
\- Вот как,- голос преподавателя стал громче.- Тогда извольте покинуть аудиторию! Немедленно!  
Тета вздрогнул от крика раздавшегося совсем близко и, наконец, осознал, кто стоит рядом с ним.   
\- Что вы сказали?- неуверенно пролепетал он.  
\- Сигма, вы издеваетесь? Вон отсюда! И чтобы завтра принесли мне полностью законспектированные труды нашего Лорда Директора по данной теме. И передайте своему другу, чтобы тоже выполнил задание! Потому что эти прогулы меня порядком достали!  
Тета не имел привычки вступать в споры с преподавателями, особенно когда действительно прослушал всё, что те сказали, но незаслуженное обвинение в адрес Кощея вызвало в нем бурю эмоций.  
\- И не подумаю ничего передавать. Потому что он поступил очень умно, потратив время на что-то более полезное, чем рассуждение о ненужных никому вещах.  
В аудитории все замерли, чувствовалось, что атмосфера накаляется. Воздух между молодым Тайм Лордом и преподавателем просто искрил. Профессор прожигал Сигму яростным взглядом и Тета, в свою очередь, ничем ему не уступал.  
Наконец, как ни странно, Лорд Профессор отвел глаза и процедил сквозь зубы.  
\- Сигма, вон. Поговорим позже в присутствии Лорда Директора.  
Тета не удостоил его ответом. Быстро собрал вещи в сумку и, фыркнув, вышел из класса, на прощанье демонстративно хлопнув дверью. Он никому не собирался прощать несправедливые обвинения в адрес того, кого он любил.   
Коридоры Академии были пусты. И это было вполне логично, так как большая часть студентов находилась сейчас на занятиях или в библиотеке. Поэтому никто не видел, как Тета, размахивая сумкой, радостно несется по коридору в сторону своего корпуса.   
Он распахнул дверь комнаты и весело прокричал:  
\- Кощей, я вернулся!  
Сумка полетела в один угол, осточертевшая мантия в другой.   
\- Я рад,- голос друга был таким тихим, что Тета невольно вздрогнул.  
Кощей по-прежнему лежал на кровати. Он свернулся чуть ли не клубком, прижав ноги к груди и обхватив одной рукой голову. Лицо его было очень бледным, а под глазами залегли круги.   
Тета закрыл дверь и осторожно подошел к кровати.  
\- Привет еще раз,- тихо проговорил он и слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Привет,- прошептал Кощей и поднял покрасневшие глаза на друга.  
\- Как ты?- Тета опустился на пол рядом с кроватью и положил голову напротив лица другого Тайм Лорда.   
\- Кажется, плохо,- отозвался Кощей. Он поморщился и сильнее прижал руку к голове.  
\- Всё еще болит?- обеспокоено спросил Сигма.  
\- Не то слово. Этот шум, Тета. Этот шум в моей голове просто оглушает. Так больно.   
\- Тсс,- Тета протянул руку и погладил Кощея по бледной щеке.- Скоро всё пройдет, я обещаю. Дай свою руку.   
Кощей доверчиво протянул слегка дрожащую руку Тете, и тот сжал её изо всех сил, поглаживая кожу подушечками пальцев. Вторую руку Тета опустил другу на лоб, сперва нежно взъерошив его волосы.   
\- Вот так… Теперь всё пройдет, пройдет,- успокаивающе говорил он, и Кощей верил ему. Его поза стала менее напряженной, рядом с другом было спокойно и хорошо. Только сейчас Кощей понял, как же плохо ему было всё это время, что Тета был на занятиях.  
\- А что, лекции уже закончились?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда что ты здесь делаешь?- удивился Кощей.  
\- Меня выгнали,- улыбнулся Тета.  
\- За что опять?  
\- Я не слушал,- беззаботно произнес Тайм Лорд.  
\- Тета,- как можно укоризненней проговорил Кощей.- Так же нельзя. Чем ты опять занимался?  
\- Думал о тебе,- Тета подался вперед и поцеловал больного в нос.- Я не могу думать ни о чем и ни о ком, когда тебя нет рядом.  
\- Ох, Тета…- прошептал Кощей и, притянув руку друга к губам, поцеловал.   
Какое-то время они сидели молча. Тета просто гладил Кощея по голове или нежно целовал его пальцы, шепча что-то неразборчивое. В комнате стояла непривычная для них тишина, только слабый ветер доносил из окна запах утренней травы.  
\- Тебе лучше?- спросил Тета, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо друга.  
\- Немного,- слабо улыбнулся Кощей.- Ты просто доктор.  
\- Твой доктор,- ответил он на улыбку.  
\- Только мой.  
Тета снова наклонился к Кощею, чтобы его поцеловать, когда дверь без стука распахнулась. На пороге стояли Лорд Директор и Лорд Профессор.   
\- Что происходит?- вскинулся Тета, мгновенно вскакивая на ноги и инстинктивно закрывая собой друга.  
\- Я пришел узнать на каком основании ты и Кощей не явились на занятие,- грозно произнес Лорд Директор.  
\- Не правда, я был,- искренне возмутился молодой Тайм Лорд.- Меня просто выгнали. А Кощей… Кощей не мог прийти.  
\- Почему же?- голос директора оставался таким же ровным и властным.  
\- Он болен.  
\- Вот как?- в этот раз было видно, что Тайм Лорд удивлен. Он подошел к кровати и, отодвинув Тету, стал внимательно разглядывать лежащего на постели. Кощей непроизвольно съежился под этим ледяным взглядом и снова прижал руку к виску, стараясь сдержать всё нарастающий грохот.  
\- У тебя болит голова?  
Кощей еле-еле кивнул и неуверенно прошептал:  
\- Этот шум, такой сильный…  
\- Это не ваше дело!- вступился Тета.  
Он встал между другом и Лордом Директором.  
\- Как раз моё,- холодно отозвался Тайм Лорд.- Это началось после инициации, Кощей?  
\- Да, несколько лет назад. И с каждым годом всё сильнее.  
\- Лорд Профессор унесите студента к врачу.   
\- Нет, стойте!- Тета попытался остановить учителя, но директор перехватил его и слегка оттолкнул в сторону.  
Тем временем профессор поднял обессиленного Кощея на руки. В глазах молодого Тайм Лорда мелькнул страх и паника. Его губы беззвучно прошептали: «Тета».  
\- Кощей!!- Сигма изо всех сил рванулся к нему, но директор крепко держал его за руки.  
\- Не стоит Повелителю Времени проявлять столько чувств,- наставительно заметил он.  
Но Тета его не слышал, он рвался к Кощею, снова и снова звал его. В голове билась мысль, что нельзя отпускать друга с ними, ни в коем случае нельзя.   
\- Кощей!!!- отчаянно закричал Тета, но профессор уже вынес его из комнаты.   
\- Сигма, успокойся.  
\- Не указывайте мне что делать!- зло оборвал его Тета.  
\- Не забывайся.  
\- Отпустите меня!  
\- Не раньше, чем ты успокоишься.  
\- Я не желаю быть спокойным! Слышите вы, не желаю!  
\- Тогда ты останешься в этой комнате под арестом и выйдешь только после моего специально разрешения,- спокойно произнес Лорд Директор. Он одним движением руки откинул Тету на кровать, а сам вышел за дверь. Раздалось какое-то электрическое жужжание, и комнату словно накрыло непроницаемым куполом. Все звуки мгновенно смолкли, даже ветер, до этого дувший в открытое окно, затих.   
Тайм Лорд спрыгнул с кровати и бросился к двери. Изо всех сил он дергал ручку, кричал, бил кулаками по гладкому, темному материалу, но всё было бесполезно. Наконец просто выбился из сил и опустился на пол. Уткнувшись лицом в ладони, Тета заплакал. Он не смог помочь тому, кого любил больше жизни.

* * *

Кощея вернули через пять дней, тогда же закончился и срок наказания Сигмы.   
Тета лежал на полу, бездумно смотря в потолок. Ему казалось, что он провел тут целую жизнь и проведет еще не одну. И единственное желание, которое осталось – это вновь увидеть Кощея.   
Он даже не обратил внимания на то, что дверь, которая была закрыта все эти дни, бесшумно приоткрылась. Кто-то тихо зашел в комнату. Сигма продолжал смотреть в потолок, не замечая ничего вокруг себя.  
\- Привет,- раздался неуверенный голос.  
Тета так резко вскочил на ноги, что у него потемнело в глазах.   
\- Привет,- хрипло вырвалось у него. Он бросился к Кощею и крепко обнял его.  
\- Ты меня задушишь,- прошептал Кощей, который так же отчаянно обнимал Тету в ответ.  
\- Я тебя не отпущу,- сквозь душившие слезы ответил второй Тайм Лорд.  
\- Не отпускай,- попросил Кощей и уткнулся другу в плечо, понимая, что если Теты когда-нибудь не окажется рядом, он просто умрет, или те барабаны, про которые ему говорили все эти дни, неизбежно настигнут его.


	4. Одна ночь.

Для такого взбалмошного и шумного существа Тета очень тих и сдержан, когда Кощей осторожно входит в него и начинает медленно двигаться. Тета, в отличие от Кощея, никогда не кричит и не стонет, просто часто и тяжело дышит. Его светлые, золотистые волосы прилипают к вспотевшему лбу, и он пытается отбросить их в сторону одним молниеносным движением. Тета всегда тянется за поцелуем, будто не хочет отрываться от любимого ни на миг, и Кощей дает ему то, что он хочет. Потому что здесь их желания совпадают.   
Ритм ускоряется. Тета запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею для поцелуя. В этом жесте столько доверия и беззащитности. Кощей в изнеможении падает на Тету, целуя в шею, чувствуя привкус ветра и полуденных солнц на его коже.   
Он обнимает своего друга и скользит рукой по гладкому животу. Тета улыбается. Кощей не видит этого, но знает. Он подносит руку ко рту, чтобы почувствовать эту улыбку, и Тета нежно целует его пальцы, едва прикасаясь к ним губами.   
Какое-то время они лежат неподвижно, прислушиваясь к шорохам и звукам, которые окружают их. Где-то в это время их однокурсники спят в своих кроватях, завернувшись в одеяла, в полном одиночестве. Это нормально. Это привычно. Тайм Лорд с самого рождения одинок. Такая простая, непреложная истина, но Тета не согласен с ней. Он понял это в тот момент, когда увидел Кощея. И теперь сердца его единственного друга бьются совсем рядом в темноте, его дыхание оседает на коже, согревая.   
\- Тета… - слышится шепот, и пальцы легко касаются его волос.  
\- Да…  
\- Хочешь, я кое-что тебе покажу?  
Тета непроизвольно фыркает:  
\- Тогда мы не заснем до утра и снова пропустим лекции.  
\- Да нет же,- Кощей тихо смеется и крепче обнимает его за талию.- Я хочу, чтобы мы немного прогулялись.  
\- Что прямо так?- немного удивленно спрашивает молодой Тайм Лорд. Возможно, впервые в жизни ему совершенно не хочется никуда идти.   
\- Пожалуй, сначала нужно одеться.  
Кощей быстро встает с кровати и тянет друга за собой. Тета послушно поднимается и начинает одеваться. Он вытягивает из шкафа длинный шарф и наматывает его на шею уже почти одевшемуся Кощею.  
\- Вот,- шепотом произносит Тета.- Я выменял это у одного старшекурсника.  
\- И что же этот старшекурсник получил взамен?- почему-то слегка напрягается Кощей.  
\- Контрольную по временному континууму, выполненную без ошибок,- улыбается/, Тета и притягивает Кощея к себе.- А ты что подумал, дурак?  
\- Ничего,- бурчит Кощей, радуясь тому факту, что сейчас темно, и друг не увидит, как покраснели его щеки.   
\- Я так и подумал, что ничего,- смеется Тета, а потом целует Кощея так, что у того перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Мы так никогда не уйдем,- бормочет Тайм Лорд, понимая, что еще чуть-чуть и вместо того, чтобы одеть на Тету куртку и повести за собой, он начнет его раздевать, а потом… Кощей сглотнул и быстро проговорил:  
\- Всё, пойдем уже.   
Он взял Тету за руку и вывел в коридор.   
Они легко покинули Академию привычным путем и зашагали в темноте в сторону гор.  
\- Куда мы идем?- заинтересованно спросил Тета, оглядываясь по сторонам.- Кажется, раньше я здесь не был.  
\- Скоро всё увидишь,- загадочно отвечал друг.  
Свет звезд был особенно ярким в эти ночи, потому что Галлифрей делал полный оборот вокруг своих солнц и оказывался в той части галактики, где находился очень короткий срок. И созвездия здесь были особые: непривычные, сверкающие и манящие.   
\- Ммм… Кощей, мы идем в Снега Пропавших?- через какое-то время снова заговорил Тета.  
\- Да.  
\- Но там небезопасно.  
\- И это ты мне говоришь?- в голосе Кощея отчетливо слышалась ирония. Тета немного смешался, понимая, что такое заявление от него звучит действительно несколько комично.   
\- Всё-таки это не лучшее место для ночных прогулок,- наконец заключил он.  
\- А вот в этом ты как раз ошибаешься,- улыбнулся Кощей и остановился.- Мы на месте.   
Они замерли около склона горы, которая поднималась так высоко, что, казалось, уходила в звездное небо. Вся поверхность её была засыпана голубоватым снегом, который искрился и переливался в слабом свете далеких светил.  
\- И теперь куда?- спросил Тета, в восхищении глядя на открывшийся перед ним вид.  
\- Как куда? Вверх,- решительно заявил Кощей, и они начали подниматься.   
Идти удавалось достаточно быстро, несмотря на то, что ноги частенько увязали в снегу. И уже через два часа они поднялись на небольшое плато, которое не являлось вершиной горы, но находилось достаточно высоко над землей.   
\- Какая красота,- восхищенно прошептал Тета, стоя на выступе, который нависал над пустотой.- Это просто изумительно! И почему это место называют Снега Пропавших?  
\- Потому что здесь исчезают бесследно, заблудившись в снегах,- ответил Кощей и подошел к Тете, обнимая его со спины.  
\- Но… но Тайм Лорд не может потеряться на своей собственной планете. Это же абсурд,- по голосу слышно, что Тета удивлен и даже чуточку растерян.   
\- Это как раз очень просто. Сейчас я объясню. Закрой глаза.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну же, закрывай быстрее.  
Тета вздохнул, но всё-таки закрыл глаза. Ему нравилось стоять на краю уступа и чувствовать, как Кощей бережно обнимает и прижимает его к себе. Нравилось слушать спокойный голос друга и вдыхать холодный, свежий воздух.   
\- Можешь открывать.  
\- И что?  
\- Посмотри внимательнее вперед,- посоветовал Кощей.  
Тета окинул взглядом окрестности и пораженно замер. Они изменились. Пейзаж, который он с таким наслаждением созерцал еще минуту назад, исчез. Вокруг расстилалась совсем другая панорама. Никаких деревьев, упирающихся макушками в звездный купол неба, никаких виднеющихся вдали гор. Теперь вокруг была равнина, усыпанная зеркальными цветами, которые отражали свет далеких звезд, отчего казалось, что земля сверкает.  
\- Не может быть…- протянул Тета, во все глаза глядя на это великолепие.  
\- Очень даже может,- рассмеялся Кощей.- Кстати, тебе не кажется, что теперь мы находимся гораздо выше?  
Тета опустил голову, чтобы проверить предположение друга и непроизвольно отшатнулся назад. Земли просто не было видно, всё скрывалось в густом тумане. И поэтому представление о высоте, на которой они находятся, могло быть очень условным.   
\- Как тебе?- спросил Кощей и легко поцеловал Тету в открытую шею.   
\- Невероятно,- отозвался молодой Тайм Лорд.- Но что произошло?  
\- Всё просто. Эта гора постоянно находится в движении. Её части передвигаются с места на место с определенной последовательностью. Таким образом, не сдвигаясь с этой точки, мы можем оказаться на её южной стороне и… и даже на вершине.  
\- Мы на вершине?  
\- Конечно. Стал бы я приводить тебя сюда, если бы не знал, что мы сможем оказаться на самом верху.  
\- Как же ты узнал?- Тета повернулся так, чтобы видеть лицо друга, и положил руки ему на плечи.  
\- Очень, очень, очень и еще раз очень долгие вычисления и бесконечное сидение в библиотеке.   
\- Сколько у тебя на это ушло?  
\- Больше нескольких лет,- улыбнулся Кощей.  
\- И ты ничего мне не сказал?  
\- Я знаю, что ты не любишь вычисления. К тому же, это был сюрприз.  
\- Для меня?- мягкая улыбка появилась на губах Теты. Он улыбался так только для Кощея и только из-за него.   
Кощей вздохнул. Он не любил повторять то, что сказал однажды. Но прекрасно знал, что это необходимо. Не потому что Тета не помнит его слов, нет, вовсе не поэтому. А потому что другу нравится, как звучат эти слова, и когда-то он говорил, что хочет слышать это вечно.   
\- Всё, что я делаю – я делаю для тебя,- прошептал Кощей и, едва касаясь костяшками пальцев, погладил щеку Теты.- Так было... есть и будет всегда. Даже если мне в голову взбредет безумная идея покорить вселенную, я сделаю это для тебя.  
\- Правда?- Тета так наивно смотрит на него своими темными глазами, в них сияет радость и любовь. Каким он будет потом, после регенерации, его Тета?  
\- Конечно, правда,- но теперь голос Кощея прозвучал как-то приглушенно и грустно. Тета мгновенно замечает эту перемену.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Всё в порядке,- Кощей опускает глаза, пытаясь скрыть эмоции, которые поднялись откуда-то из глубины.  
\- Не пытайся меня обмануть, Кощей,- мягко говорит другой Тайм Лорд.- Ты же знаешь, что это бесполезно. Что не так?  
Кощей закусывает губу и какое-то время молчит. Они стоят напротив друг друга, не замечая ничего вокруг. А тем временем небо над ними потемнело, и сверху стали медленно опускаться пушистые хлопья голубоватого снега. Снежинки неторопливо кружились, порхая в воздухе, ложась еще одним слоем снега. Они опускались на волосы и одежду стоявших Тайм Лордов, таяли у них на лице. Но друзья будто не замечали этого. Тета продолжал внимательно вглядываться в Кощея, ожидая его ответа. Наконец, он поднял глаза и заговорил:  
\- Ты же знаешь нашу природу, Тета. Когда-нибудь мы изменимся. Рано или поздно регенерируем, и этого не избежать,- Кощей тяжело вздохнул.- Ты станешь совсем другим. Другая внешность, голос, даже характер. Я больше не смогу целовать тебя так, как сейчас, не смогу гладить по волосам и упрекать за разбросанные по комнате вещи. Всё изменится раз и навсегда.  
Молодой Тайм Лорд замолчал. Он отступил назад, будто отстраняясь от друга, и замер, увязнув в снегу. Тета с болью смотрел на Кощея, понимая его страх и отчасти разделяя его. Он сам не раз задумывался об этом. Но сейчас ему хотелось только одного - обнять своего Кощея и никуда не отпускать. Пусть меняется мир, рушится вселенная, регенерируют они, превращаясь в совсем других. Одно останется неизменным. Тета протянул руку и нежно погладил Кощея по голове, стряхивая с его волос снег.  
\- Пусть так,- тихо, но уверенно произнес он.- Я знаю, что регенерация – это страшно, больно и всегда несет за собой необратимые изменения. Но я также знаю, что несмотря ни на что, буду с тобой. Я буду любить тебя, Кощей. Мне не важно, каким ты станешь и как назовешь себя после своей первой регенерации. Ты всё равно будешь моим, и я тебя не оставлю. Обещаю, что я буду рядом, когда ты умрешь в первый раз. Буду держать тебя за руку, когда ты очнешься, буду целовать так, как всегда. Потому что ты – самое важное и дорогое в моей жизни. Ты веришь мне, Кощей?  
Тета осторожно приподнял подбородок друга, так чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. В темно-зеленых глазах были видны слезы. Его Кощей плакал. Тета не мог этого допустить. Он порывисто обнял его, сжимая изо всех сил, будто хотел врасти в него, стать одним целым. Они стояли прижавшись друг к другу, а вокруг встала голубоватая пелена снега.   
\- Я верю тебе, Тета…- прошептал Кощей, утыкаясь в его плечо.- Всегда буду верить только тебе.  
Тета стоял и гладил его по плечам, спине, улыбаясь разыгравшейся стихии. Уже сейчас он чувствовал, что обманул того, кого любит. И что будет расплачиваться за это все свои жизни, пока не истечет срок, и Кощей простит его, потому что любит своего глупого Тету так же отчаянно и безнадежно.


	5. Две вечности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Вот оно - время ликования трав с непривычным для нас названием!  
> А вы теперь - самый прочный сплав, его не нарушить пламенем!»  
> С. Сурганова

Тета привычным движением закатывает рукава старенькой синей рубашки и распахивает настежь окно. Эдакий вечерний ритуал для него. Забирается на подоконник с ногами и приваливается спиной к оконной раме. Ветер тут же подхватывает полы рубашки и начинает их теребить.   
Кощей ушел в библиотеку минут пять назад. Хоть кто-то из них еще пытается учиться, выполняя различные домашние задания и читая старые, запыленные фолианты. Тета не любит посещать библиотеку по вечерам. Там всегда много народу. Вечные серьезные лица, угрюмо опущенные уголки губ и сведенные на переносице брови. Он не любит всего этого, практически ненавидит, поэтому бывает в библиотеке или рано утром или поздно ночью. В это время там тишина, никто не следит за тем, какие книги ты берешь, никто не смотрит осуждающе на то, что из-под мантии торчит линялая футболка.   
Ему, конечно, не нравится отпускать Кощея туда одного, не то чтобы были какие-то проблемы… Просто голова у друга болит всё чаще, и, порой, он может просто застыть, не замечая ничего и никого вокруг. Это стали замечать и другие студенты. И, естественно, их очень заинтересовал данный феномен. Тета и Кощей всегда были темой для разговоров, если даже не сплетен. Эту парочку слегка сторонились, но в принципе относились хорошо. Но с тех пор, как пошел слух, что головные боли Кощея связаны с боем барабанов, который считается признаком безумия у Тайм Лордов, за ними чуть ли не постоянно следили. Тета спиной ощущал косые взгляды. Но в Академии прекрасно знали о его взрывном характере. История о том, как он испепелил кабинет прикладной космохимии из-за разногласий с учителем, до сих пор рассказывалась на младших курсах. По этой причине к ним особо не приставали. Хотя пристальное внимание успело Тету порядком утомить, но никаких действий он пока не предпринимал, да и Кощей просил игнорировать всё это. А раз друг просил…  
Тета вздохнул и откинул со лба прядь светло-каштановых волос. Сейчас он просто сидел на подоконнике и ждал, когда Кощей пройдет по саду в направлении корпуса, где располагалась библиотека. На улице как всегда было тепло, но мало кто выходил в это время гулять, потому что все студенты были заняты подготовкой своих проектов на предстоящий семинар. Разве что несколько Тайм Лордов стояли у большого раскидистого дерева, довольно внимательно рассматривая серебристые листья, отливавшие белым в лучах второго заходящего солнца.  
Тета встрепенулся, увидев, как Кощей с невозмутимым видом идет по дорожке. Его походка была легкой и уверенной, как и должна быть. Темные волосы слегка трепал ветерок, а полы бордовой мантии развивались словно крылья. Тета невольно улыбнулся, думая о том, что Кощей самое красивое существо во вселенной и для того, чтобы знать это, ему не надо улетать далеко. Хотя попутешествовать, конечно, хотелось. Тета невольно задумался оТАРДИС, к которым их еще не подпускали, но уже активно мучили теорией их устройства и управления.   
Молодой Тайм Лорд слегка замечтался о приключениях в пространстве и времени, поэтому не сразу обратил внимание на голоса, которые раздавались с улицы слишком громко. Он всё еще был где-то далеко, мысленно наблюдая за невероятными вещами, которые ждут его впереди, но тут до его слуха донесся возмущенный голос Кощея. Тета встрепенулся, друг редко повышал голос. Для этого должна была появиться крайне веская причина. И она имелась.  
Три Тайм Лорда, до этого рассматривавшие листья дерева, перегородили Кощею дорогу и что-то насмешливо ему говорили. Тета не мог расслышать слов, но тон ему не понравился.

Кощей напрягся, когда один из Тайм Лордов обошел его со спины, второй сдвинулся немного влево, а третий так и остался стоять перед ним.  
\- Что вам надо? - раздраженно спросил Кощей. Его начало выводить из себя такое глупое и необоснованное поведение.  
Тот, что стоял перед ним, усмехнулся и произнес:  
\- Ничего особенного, - его рука стремительно легла на висок Кощея. - Просто хотим узнать, что у тебя в голове.  
Кощей даже не успел дернуться, как на него обрушилась ментальная атака усиленная двумя другими Тайм Лордами. У него всегда было хорошо с барьерами, ограждающими мозг от чужих вмешательств, и учителя говорили, что у него есть все задатки гипнотизера. Но сейчас он не был готов к такому. Резкая боль, ворвавшаяся в его мозг, заставила упасть на колени. Он выронил книгу, которую нес с собой. Следующая атака была еще сильней предыдущей. Кощей пробовал слабо сопротивляться.   
«Прекрати. Будет больней», - прозвучал голос в его голове.  
И тут же уши заложило от невыносимого шума, в котором всё громче и отчетливей зазвучал четкий ритм барабанов. Кощей вскрикнул и упал на траву, схватившись руками за голову. В глазах потемнело, кровь стучала в висках в такт ненавистному ритму, который сводил с ума, заставляя корчиться от боли. Отчаянье и страх накрыли волной, затопляя сознание, не оставляя место другим мыслям, кроме чужих голосов, что-то нашептывающих ему.

* * *

Тета не сразу понял, что происходит. Сначала он решил, что какие-нибудь старшекурсники подошли уговорить друга написать за них контрольную. Сигма сильно подозревал, что уже в этом возрасте Кощей может без труда сдать выпускной экзамен, но у Тайм Лордов всё должно быть по правилам, поэтому он просто продолжал учиться. В общем, молодой Тайм Лорд частенько соглашался на такие авантюры, а взамен получал какие-нибудь предметы с других планет, интересующие его ( например, рубашку в подарок Тете, который обожал такие вещи ). Студентам, которые были старше на курс, уже разрешались недолгие полеты в ТАРДИС.  
Но Кощей сегодня явно был не в духе. Тета понял по раздраженной интонации друга, что тот не намерен в этот раз помогать недалеким представителям своей расы. На его губах даже появилась улыбка, он уже приготовился наблюдать, как эти студенты останутся ни с чем. Но тут один из них поднял руку и прикоснулся к виску Кощея. Внутри Теты всё замерло и похолодело. И в этот же момент Кощей и криком упал на траву.  
Тета стремительно прыгнул вниз. Пролетев два этажа, он не слишком удачно упал на спину, но быстро поднялся и ринулся через кусты. Ветки цеплялись за одежду, а одна даже чуть не выколола глаз. Тета рванулся сильней, и послышался треск любимой рубашки. Один из сучков получил трофей на память в виде небольшого куска темно-синей материи. Но молодому Тайм Лорду было не до этого. Со всех ног он бежал по траве, чувствуя, как она довольно больно врезается в босые ступни.   
Группа Тайм Лордов сомкнулась кольцом вокруг лежащего на земле Кощея, закрывая его своими мантиями.  
Тета отчетливо чувствовал, как расплавленная ярость заполняет всё его существо, как обжигающим пламенем вспыхивает гнев где-то в груди. Он забыл про всё на свете, слыша только слабые стоны Кощея.   
Тета даже не подумал применить ментальную атаку или что-нибудь похожее. Просто со всего разбегу толкнул двух Тайм Лордов в спины так, что они отлетели в сторону. Оставшийся на ногах ошарашено смотрел на взлохмаченного Тету, правда предпринять ничего не успел. Сигма через мгновение оказался рядом и яростно ударил того кулаком в скулу. Противник никак не ожидал такого банального удара. Драки вообще были большой редкостью на Галлифрее, так как его обитатели считали применение грубой физической силы ниже своего достоинства.   
Тета с ненавистью ударил ногой в бок поверженного Тайм Лорда. Когда он закричал, голос срывался от душившего его гнева :  
\- Убирайтесь отсюда!! Немедленно!!!  
Лежащие на траве невольно сделали движение назад. Лицо Теты в этот момент пугало. От него словно шли волны разрушительной энергии, которая грозила уничтожить всё, что встанет у него на пути.  
\- Убирайтесь отсюда!!! И никогда, слышите, никогда не смейте прикасаться к нему, если хотите жить!!!  
Тайм Лорды очень быстро вскочили с земли и чуть ли не бегом бросились из сада. Тета проводил их пылающим ненавистью взглядом, пока они не скрылись из виду, и тут же повернулся к лежащему на траве Кощею.  
Сигма рухнул перед ним на колени и заботливо приподнял, прижимая к себе.  
\- Кощей. Кощей, ты меня слышишь? Ну же, ответь мне что-нибудь. Прекрати меня пугать, - Тета лихорадочно гладил бледные щеки друга, его волосы. Гнев и ярость, обуревавшие его еще минуту назад, испарились в одно мгновение, сменившись испугом за любимого.   
\- Кощей, посмотри на меня. Всё хорошо, я рядом. Я никому не дам тебя в обиду. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня! - в голосе отчетливо слышались слезы. - Кощей!  
Пальцы дрожали, дотрагиваясь до белой, как мел, кожи. Грудь сдавило как тисками, казалось, что если сейчас Кощей не откроет глаза, то воздух просто перестанет поступать в легкие и сердца остановятся.   
Тета еще крепче прижал его к себе и прошептал с отчаяньем в голосе:  
\- Пожалуйста…   
Вдруг Кощей глубоко вздохнул. Его веки дрогнули и медленно открылись. Не понимая, что происходит, посмотрел по сторонам, потом остановил взгляд на склонившейся над ним фигуре.  
\- Тета, - неуверенно прошептал молодой Тайм Лорд.  
\- Кощей, - облегченно выдохнул Сигма и заплакал, прижимаясь лбом к виску Кощея.  
Тот немного удивленно захлопал глазами и, подняв слегка дрожащую руку, погладил плачущего Тету по волосам.  
\- Всё в порядке… - он на мгновение задумался.- А что случилось?  
\- Ничего, совсем ничего, - пробормотал Тета, судорожно втягивая воздух, чувствуя, как приходит в норму сердцебиение.   
\- Но… Я что, опять отключился из-за головной боли?  
\- Почти,- сдавленно проговорил Тета.  
\- Я шел в библиотеку, - наморщил лоб Кощей, пытаясь вспомнить. - Потом ко мне подошел Бета и еще двое.  
\- Это был Бета, - в голосе Теты прорезалась сталь. Он абсолютно не запомнил лица тех Тайм Лордов. В тот момент Тета вообще плохо осознавал происходящее, зная только одно, если они сделают хоть одно движение в сторону Кощея, он убьет их, не задумываясь.  
\- Да, - слегка кивнул Кощей.- А потом… потом, - он замер, напрягшись в его глазах появилось понимание и ужас.   
\- Не вспоминай, пожалуйся, не вспоминай! Я тебя прошу! – затараторил Тета, покрывая лицо друга быстрыми поцелуями. – Ради меня, не надо.  
Кощей зажмурил глаза, а потом тихо прошептал.  
\- Хорошо, я постараюсь… ради тебя.  
\- Спасибо, - так же тихо прошептал Сигма.   
\- Я люблю тебя.   
И Тета снова заплакал.

* * * 

Ночью они долго не могли уснуть. Просто лежали рядом, держась за руки.   
\- Тета, - тихо позвал Кощей.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты знаешь, что такое вечная ментальная связь?  
\- Конечно, это возможность почувствовать другого Тайм Лорда как бы он не изменился, а иногда даже, где бы он не был.  
\- Именно. Этот канал открывают только раз в жизни и только для одного, - прошептал Кощей и крепче сжал ладонь друга.  
\- Знаю. Но это обычно делаю те, кто собираются провести вместе «вечность», - Тета сжал в ответ руку Кощея.   
\- Да, - коротко произнес он, потом добавил. – Я хочу провести с тобой две вечности.  
Сказав это, Кощей замер в ожидании ответа, но друг молчал. Сердца от волнения стучали так часто, что заглушали все посторонние звуки.   
Неожиданно Тета молча привстал и навис над Кощеем, опираясь на локти. Потом стремительно подался вперед и аккуратно прикоснулся своим разгоряченным лбом к такому же горячему лбу друга. И Кощей почувствовал, как тонкая нить протянулась между ними, связывая их навечно.


	6. Ангел.

Кощей сидел на траве, прислонившись к старому раскидистому дереву, и читал книгу, положив её на колени. Его голова была низко опущена, а губы иногда шевелились, произнося беззвучно ту или иную фразу. Мантия комком лежала около него, сверху на ней валялась серая сумка, набитая разными книгами и листами бумаги, которые торчали из нее.   
Тета бесшумно подошел к нему и кинул сумку рядом с засохшим корнем дерева.  
\- Привет. Читаешь?  
Кощей что-то неопределенно промычал и наклонил голову еще ниже, практически утыкаясь в книгу носом.   
Сигма вздохнул и легко опустился на траву рядом с другом.   
\- Хей, обрати на меня внимание, - он помахал ладонью перед глазами Кощея, но тот откинул его руку. – Так дело не пройдет. Я пришел и хочу, чтобы ты обращал внимание только на меня.   
Тета решительно схватил Кощея за плечи и притянул к себе, так что второй Тайм Лорд уткнулся лбом ему в грудь.  
\- Тета, прекрати. Ты мешаешь мне читать, - сдавлено проговорил Кощей.  
\- Естественно мешаю, потому что не хочу, чтобы ты читал.  
Он весело рассмеялся и потрепал друга по волосам. Кощей всё-таки выпустил книгу из рук и, слегка оттолкнувшись от земли, сел прямо. Его каре-зеленые глаза смотрели немного сердито, но это не могло обмануть Тету. Он слишком хорошо знал своего друга и понимал, что за этим напускным недовольством скрывается беспокойство и страх. Сигма осторожно взял Кощея за руку и негромко произнес, заглядывая в его глаза:  
\- Ну, ты чего? Всё же в порядке. Не грусти, Кощей.  
\- Я не грущу, - откликнулся тот.  
\- Обманщик, - Тета потянул к себе Кощея, заставляя того, прислониться спиной к его груди, а сам откинулся на шершавый ствол дерева. Его руки скользнули на талию друга, обнимая. Кощей вздохнул, но всё-таки поудобней устроился, вытянув ноги и прижавшись виском к щеке Теты.  
\- Всё дело в нашем проекте, - сказал он и начал теребить край своей футболки.   
\- А что с ним не так? - Тета удивленно приподнял брови и слегка наклонил голову, чтобы удобней было смотреть на собеседника.  
\- Что не так? Хм… С чего бы начать? – иронично проговорил Кощей и усмехнулся. Его рука непроизвольно потянулась к травинке. Он сорвал её и стал накручивать на палец вместо футболки.  
\- Кощей, я понимаю, что в этот раз всё не так, и нас поставили не вместе. Но ведь это не повод так расстраиваться.   
\- Конечно не повод, - передразнил его молодой Тайм Лорд. – Но ты то в паре с Низой, а при всех своих странностях, она очень неплохая. А я… - он немного помедлил, не зная говорить ли другу о том, что ему сменили пару в последний момент, или не говорить.   
\- А ты? – осторожно произнес Тета, чувствуя, как напрягся Кощей.   
\- А я в паре с Бетой, - прошептал Кощей и опустил голову. Травинка выпала из его рук.  
\- Что?!!! – в глазах Теты тут же вспыхнул огонь ненависти. Он никогда не простит Бету за то, что тот сделал с Кощеем. А оставлять их наедине во время проведения разнообразных экспериментов для проекта, он точно не собирался.  
\- Тета, успокойся, - рука Кощей легка поверх его руки.  
\- Что значит успокойся?! Кто поставил тебя с ним в пару?  
\- Лорд Учитель.  
\- Я не позволю тебе оставаться с ним вдвоем в комнате для экспериментов! – Тета сильнее прижал Кощея к себе, как будто друг собирался бежать в эту самую комнату прямо сейчас. – Я никому тебя не отдам!  
Кощей тихо рассмеялся, взял руку Теты и, поднеся к губам, поцеловал.   
\- Никто и не отбирает. Кому я нужен кроме тебя?  
\- Всем, - убежденно прошептал Сигма, осторожно прижимаясь губами к виску друга. – Потому что ты самый лучший, самый талантливый, а еще красивый и…  
\- Тета, прекрати, - одернул его Кощей. На его лице заиграла довольная улыбка.  
\- Не могу прекратить, ведь я тебя люблю и хочу говорить только о тебе, - спокойно ответил Тайм Лорд. Сейчас он говорил чистую правду. Стоило кому-то из знакомых в его присутствии произнести имя друга, как у Теты загорались глаза, и любую тему переводил на то, какой Кощей замечательный. Многие неодобрительно качали головой, кто-то вздыхал, Низа снисходительно улыбалась. Она вообще была довольно странной Тайм Леди, хотя училась очень хорошо и в отличие от Теты с Кощеем никогда не пропускала занятия. Как только Низа узнала, что её поставили в пару с Сигмой, она подошла первая и договорилась о времени встречи, чтобы обсудить будущий проект. Тета легко согласился на все условия, потому что торопился к Кощею, по которому начинал скучать, если не видел больше пятнадцати минут.   
Теперь он, наконец, сидел в саду под деревом, и Кощей был в его объятьях. Пусть расстроенный и грустный, но всё равно самый любимый. Тета вздохнул и тихо повторил:  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
\- Ты говоришь это по несколько раз в день, - молодой Тайм Лорд фыркнул. – И еще больше раз за ночь.  
\- На то есть повод, - рука Теты скользнула под рубашку Кощея. – Я никому тебя не отдам.  
\- Тета, успокойся. Бете я точно не нужен, - он потрепал друга по волосам. – Просто в ближайшие дни мне придется с ним работать. Вот и всё.  
\- И что же ты в связи с этим читаешь? – между прочим поинтересовался Тета, украдкой поглядывая на лежащую в траве книгу. Кощей слегка напрягся и натянуто улыбнулся:  
\- Четвертый том по управлению сознанием.  
\- Четвертый?? – Тета округлил глаза. Он прекрасно знал, что эта книга написана очень сложным языком и осваивают её на последних курсах, чтобы в совершенстве овладеть навыками защиты своего разума и проникновения в чужой.  
\- Кощей, зачем тебе это?  
\- Как будто ты не знаешь, - глухо отозвался тот и сильнее прижался к Тете, словно хотел спрятаться в его объятьях от всего мира.  
\- Я не позволю ему больше сделать тебе больно. И никому не позволю, - твердо сказал Сигма.  
\- Ты не всегда рядом… - голос Кощея стал совсем тихим. Его плечи поникли, а голова опустилась так низко, что отросшие темные волосы упали на лоб.   
\- Я всегда буду рядом, - Тета легко повернул Кощея за плечи к себе и осторожно взял его лицо в свои ладони. – И у нас всё будет хорошо. Скоро мы получим свою ТАРДИС и сбежим отсюда. Будем путешествовать по всей вселенной. Заглянем на Землю. Там делают такие замечательные вещи, - Тета с улыбкой посмотрел на изрядно потрепанную рубашку Кощея. - Купим тебе новую футболку или что-нибудь получше.  
Друг поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся. В его глазах засветились теплые, радужные искорки, или это были всего лишь блики от солнца.   
\- Конечно, убежим, - прошептал он. – И будем долго, долго путешествовать.  
Тета счастливо улыбнулся и склонился, нежно целуя Кощея в губы.

* * *

\- Низа, это скучно, - проворчал Тета, откидывая очередную книжку в сторону.  
\- Прекрати разбрасывать книги, - строго отозвалась Тайм Леди и укоризненно посмотрела на Сигму. – Ладно, тебе не нравится тема полезных ископаемых и ресурсов. Что тогда? Ты же сам предложил Сол три из Солнечной системы, а теперь отвергаешь все мои темы. Если не нравится, выдвини свою.  
Она скрестила руки на груди и откинулась в кресле. Уже больше часа они торчали в комнате Теты и пытались выяснить, какая тема будет у их проекта. Первые полчаса несознательный Тайм Лорд искал свою мантию, чтобы не сидеть перед сокурсницей в старой футболке, но в итоге ничего не нашел и плюнул на это дело. Потом еще полчаса бегал в библиотеку за нужными книгами, потому что вчера вообще забыл про встречу и не подготовился. Потом рассказывал о том, как они с Кощеем гуляли в Лесу Наваждений и собирали цветы, пытаясь найти ярко-красный. И только последние пятнадцать минут Низе удалось посвятить делу, но на все её предложения Сигма морщил нос или говорил, что это скучно. В конце концов, Тайм Леди не выдержала и теперь ждала, хоть каких-то предложений от напарника по проекту.   
Тета закинул ноги на ручку кресла и выудил из стопки книг один старый и потрепанный томик.  
\- Вот, - он победно поднял книгу над головой и помахал ей в воздухе.  
\- И что же это? – с любопытством спросила Низа, внимательно смотря на коричневый, затертый переплет.  
\- Это книга об ангелах, - с восторгом прошептал Тета.   
\- О ком? – на лице Тайм Леди появилось искреннее удивление и недоумение. Она потянулась к книге, но Сигма ловко убрал её за спину.   
\- Лучше я тебя так расскажу, - улыбнулся он.   
Низа вздохнула и снова откинулась в кресле.  
\- Рассказывай тогда.  
\- Ангелы – это такие мифические существа. На Земле верят, что они приходят с неба, - Тета мечтательно улыбнулся. – Они прекрасны и чисты. Их волосы белые как снег, а за спиной растут крылья, – он понизил голос до шепота. – Представляешь, они могут летать, – глаза Тайм Лорда сияли от переполняющих его чувств. – Ангелы, по мнению людей – добрые существа. Они защищают и оберегают, спасают от смерти и всегда, всегда рядом. Ангелы не способны на предательство и зло. А еще тут написано, что у каждого человека есть свой ангел… он…  
Но Тета не успел закончить, потому что Низа его прервала:  
\- И что из этого? Как эта тема может помочь нам сдать проект?  
\- Но ведь это интересно!  
\- Может это и интересно, Тета, но абсолютно непрактично. Поверь, Кощей бы сказал тебе то же самое.  
\- Он никогда бы так не сказал! – возмущенно проговорил Тайм Лорд и прижал книгу в груди. – Он мой ангел! И всегда со мной!  
Низа вздохнула и внимательно посмотрела на Тету.  
\- У тебя склонность всё преувеличивать. Твой друг в этом смысле более рассудительный, не считая той выходки на первом году обучения, когда он поцеловал тебя прямо на глазах у всего курса.  
Тета мечтательно улыбнулся и тихо прошептал:  
\- Он такой… мой ангел, - Тайм Лорд повернулся к окну и посмотрел на темнеющее небо. Серебряные листья приобрели розоватый оттенок, солнечные блики путались в ветвях и скользили по подоконнику. Первое солнце уже почти село. Скоро скроется и второе и тогда можно будет забыть про этот глупый проект, взять Кощея за руку и отправиться гулять. Тета так задумался, что не сразу сообразил, что Низа зовет его. Он встрепенулся и посмотрел на нее.  
\- Ты что-то сказала?  
\- Я сказала, что лучше всё-таки взять полезные ископаемые. Их мы можем достать и подвергнуть разным химическим и физическим опытам, а ангелов нет. Ведь на самом деле их не существует, даже на Земле.  
\- На Земле может и нет, а у меня есть, - улыбнулся Тета. Потом вздохнул, положил книгу рядом с собой в кресле.   
\- Ладно, согласен на твои ископаемые. Ты же всё равно не отстанешь.  
\- Не отстану, - подтвердила Тайм Леди и с облегчением взяла бумагу, чтобы составить план работы. Но тут дверь резко распахнулась, и в комнату влетел Кощей. От неожиданности Низа выронила бумагу и вжалась в кресло. Даже Тета вздрогнул от резкого хлопка двери о стену.   
Тем временем Кощей стянул, путаясь в рукавах, прожженную в нескольких местах мантию и зло бросил в угол. Потом, не говоря ни слова и не смотря на Тету, забрался на подоконник. В лучах солнца мелькнули абсолютно белые пряди волос.  
\- Кощей?? Что случилось?! – только и успел выкрикнуть Тета, прежде чем друг спрыгнул вниз. Послышался треск веток и шуршание сухой травы.   
\- Что произошло с его волосами? – удивленно проговорила Низа, вопросительно смотря на Сигму.  
\- Понятия не имею, - пробормотал Тета и тут же вскочил с кресла. – Прости мне надо идти.  
Он кинулся к окну и ловко вскочил на подоконник.  
\- Постой, а как же проект!   
Тайм Лорд обернулся и поспешно проговорил:  
\- Тему мы выбрали, с экспериментами определись сама и как-нибудь на днях встретимся в лаборатории. Пока, - с этими словами он выпрыгнул в окно.   
Подошвы привычно коснулись мягкой травы, слегка отпружинивая. Тета присел на корточки и оперся рукой о землю, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Прислушался, но вокруг было тихо, только шепот листьев и хруст травы под ногами. Он быстро пробрался среди кустов и вышел на залитую красноватым светом лужайку. Вокруг не было ни души.   
\- Кощей! – позвал Сигма, но ответа не последовало. – Кощей!  
Снова тишина. Он неспешно пошел вдоль дорожки, внимательно всматриваясь в любую тень, замечая малейшее движение. Постепенно стемнело. Прощальный луч заката осветил напоследок крышу главного корпуса Академии и пропал.   
Тета остановился и еще раз огляделся вокруг. За это время он обошел уже всю территорию Академии, но так нигде и не нашел Кощея. Сердца сжимались от неприятного предчувствия и беспокойства. Странное появление друга, прожженная мантия, а главное резко изменившийся цвет волос наводили на мысли, что эксперимент, который Кощей пошел проводить, не удался.   
\- Что же случилось? – прошептал Тета и всердцах стукнул кулаком по дереву, стоящему рядом. Костяшки проскользили по жесткой коре, которая оставила на коже красные царапины. Тайм Лорд отдернул руку и осторожно подул на всё еще сжатый кулак. Тяжело вздохнул и отправился обратно в комнату.   
Он легко забрался на второй этаж и, подтянувшись, уселся на подоконнике, свесив ноги в комнату. Внутри было темно и тихо, но Тета сразу почувствовал чье-то присутствие. Возможно, в другой ситуации он мог бы и испугаться, но сейчас точно знал, кто сидит в углу комнаты.   
Сигма легко спрыгнул на пол и осторожно подошел к съежившейся в углу фигуре. Белые волосы слегка отливали в темноте, и казалось, что голова покрыта снегом.   
\- Кощей, - тихо позвал Тета и остановился около него.  
\- Я ждал тебя, - глухо отозвался тот.  
\- А я тебя искал, - грудную клетку, будто сдавило прессом от безжизненного и неэмоционального голоса друга. Тета с трудом втянул в себя воздух и заставил себя сделать еще шаг вперед, утыкаясь ботинками в ногу сидящего на полу.  
\- Знал, что ищешь. Чувствовал.  
\- Почему не откликнулся?  
\- Не знаю, - Кощей поднял голову и посмотрел на Тету снизу вверх. Его лицо выплыло из темноты и на щеке стал различим красный след от ожога.   
\- Что случилось? – испугано прошептал Тета и поспешно опустился на колени около друга.  
\- Несчастный случай во время эксперимента, - горько усмехнулся Кощей и непроизвольно поднес пальцы к щеке, но тут же отдернул руку и спрятал за спину. Тета всё равно успел заметить обожженную кожу. Он схватил Кощея за запястье и заставил вытащить руку так, чтобы слабый свет от окна попадал на нее.  
\- Что за несчастный случай? – с ужасом проговорил Тета, осматривая раны, идущие от кончиков пальцев до самого локтя. Он осторожно приподнял рукав футболки и увидел, что и на плече есть ожоги.   
\- Кощей, что случилось? – снова проговорил Сигма, поднимая взгляд на друга.   
\- Камера солнечной радиации, - отозвался молодой Тайм Лорд, его голос дрогнул, и Тета непроизвольно сжался, ожидая услышать продолжение рассказа. – Я зашел, чтобы отрегулировать напряжение и перенаправить излучение. Реакция у облученного вещества была немного иная, чем мы предполагали, - он на секунду замер, будто что-то вспоминая, а потом продолжил. – Вернувшийся Бета не заметил, что я нахожусь внутри. Меня не было видно из-за панели управления, я как раз наклонился замкнуть нужные провода, - Тайм Лорд облизал вмиг пересохшие губы. – В общем, он включил прибор, и неперенастроенное, неконтролируемое излучение наполнило комнату для эксперимента. Хорошо, что я успел закрыть глаза, иначе всё могло бы кончиться гораздо хуже.   
Кривая ухмылка появилась на губах Кощея. Тета сидел не в силах оторвать от него взгляд. Из его глаз катились слезы, но он даже не делал попыток их стереть, просто слушал, что говорит друг.  
\- Бета заметил нарушение поля на приборе и остановил процесс. Довольно вовремя, надо отметить, еще чуть-чуть и я бы просто загорелся. Он вытащил меня оттуда, правда, некоторые изменения, которые произошли под влиянием излучения, никуда не денутся до первой регенерации. Так сказал Лорд Лекарь. Бета потащил меня к нему. Он обработал раны и что-то еще говорил. Я не помню… - Кощей перевел потерянный взгляд на Тету и тихо спросил. – Ты плачешь? Что случилось? Тебя кто-то обидел?  
\- Меня? Никто, - срывающимся голосом пробормотал Сигма и порывисто прижался к другу, обнимая его за плечи. Он судорожно гладил его по спине, ощущая, как сильно трясутся руки. Шептал какие-то успокаивающие глупости и повторял раз за разом, как же сильно его любит.   
Вдруг Кощей крепко обнял его в ответ и уткнулся лбом в плечо.  
\- Я больше не отпущу тебя ни на какие эксперименты, и пусть Лорд Учитель говорит, что хочет и даже зовет Лорда Директора. Мне всё равно! – сбивчиво пробормотал Сигма. Кончиками пальцев он коснулся обожженных волос Кощея, но они почему-то были такие же мягкие на ощупь, как и раньше.   
\- Не говори глупостей. Всё будет хорошо, Тета, - успокаивающе проговорил Кощей. – Я обещаю.  
\- Ты мой ангел, - сказал молодой Тайм Лорд и поцеловал друга в висок.  
\- Почему ангел? – усмехнулся тот.  
\- Потому что у тебя белые, белые волосы и ты такой хороший…  
\- Ангелы любят всех, а я только тебя, - прошептал Кощей, едва касаясь губами уха Теты.  
\- Так и должно быть, ведь ты же только мой, - он слегка отстранился и едва ощутимо коснулся губами ожога на щеке.   
\- Ты уйдешь со мной? – прошептал Кощей, заглядывая Тете в глаза. Его рука скользнула вниз и обхватила его ладонь, переплетая пальцы. – Убежишь со мной отсюда далеко-далеко?  
\- Куда позовет меня, мой ангел, - ответил Тета и крепче сжал руку Кощея, ощущая под пальцами шершавую корочку, которой покрылась рана от ожога.   
Кощей слегка улыбнулся и прижался к другу, тихий стон вырвался из его груди.


	7. Вредная привычка.

У Теты была куча вредных привычек, собственно говоря, как и у самого Кощея. Но эта жвачка, которую друг выменял у какого-то старшекурсника, била все мыслимые и немыслимые рекорды.  
Тета не выпускал её изо рта буквально ни на минуту. Только в очень редких случаях приклеивал за ухо розовый комочек, чтобы не потерять. А уж когда он научился надувать из этой штуки пузыри – это стало совсем невыносимо.   
Сигма радостно подбежал к другу и продемонстрировал ему свой новый талант. Кощей только тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза.   
С той минуты всё стало еще хуже. В комнате ежеминутно раздавались хлопки от лопнувших жевательных пузырей. Кощей вздрагивал каждый раз и лишь плотнее сжимал губы. И чем мрачнее становился он, тем радостней был Тета, довольный новой игрушкой.   
Но всему приходит конец, даже безграничному терпению Кощея.   
Тета как всегда сидел на подоконнике и читал какую-то книгу, активно жуя фруктовый комочек. Он оторвался от своего занятия и весело крикнул Кощею:  
\- Смотри, сейчас я надую самый большой пузырь из жвачки за всю историю Земли!  
И тут же начал дуть. Сначала пузырь был ярко розовый, но по мере того, как Сигма дул всё сильнее, он становился более прозрачным. И когда жевательный шар стал таким большим, что закрыл пол-лица Теты, Кощей не выдержал. Тайм Лорд рывком поднялся с кресла, сделал несколько шагов по направлению к другу и ткнул пальцем в розовато-белый пузырь. Раздался хлопок. Не то чтобы очень громкий, но достаточно звучный, чтобы понять – за ним последует еще что-то.   
Кощей встал столбом, уставившись на Тету, лицо и волосы которого были заляпаны жвачкой. Тот растерянно моргал и никак не мог понять, что произошло. У друга был такой нелепый и слегка обиженный вид, что Кощей не выдержал и повалился на пол от хохота. Сигма перевел сердитый взгляд на смеющегося Тайм Лорда.  
\- Так это ты сделал! – рассерженно крикнул Тета и спрыгнул с подоконника. – Кощей! – он бухнулся на пол, схватил друга за плечи и начал трясти. – Быстро прекрати ржать! Дурак! Что ты сделал! Испортил рекорд!  
Но Кощею стоило бросить только взгляд на Тету, как на него снова накатывал приступ смеха. Друг сердито тряс его за плечи, говоря, что сейчас обидится, но, в конце концов, не выдержал и тоже захохотал. Теперь они уже вместе лежали на полу и смеялись. Может потому, что и не умели делать что-то поодиночке.  
Кощей всё-таки остановился первым. Он приподнялся и сел, вытирая кулаком выступившие от смеха слезы.  
\- Тета, прости, - широко улыбаясь, проговорил он. – Я не мог удержаться. К тому же, ты так достал меня с этой жвачкой, что если бы я этого не сделал, то просто сошел бы с ума.  
Тета тоже сел и сияющими глазами посмотрел на Кощея.  
\- А я то думал, когда же тебе надоест.  
\- Так ты знал, что меня это раздражает? – удивленно приподнял брови Кощей.  
\- Конечно, знал,- кивнул Теты и попытался отковырять кусочек жвачки, который прилип прямо к кончику носа.   
\- То есть ты специально доставал меня все эти дни?  
\- Мне хотелось знать, насколько сильно ты меня любишь, - друг обхватил Кощея за шею и притянул к себе. – Теперь вижу, что практически безгранично!  
\- Что значит практически? – возмутился Кощей, утыкаясь носом в шею Теты и вдыхая фруктовый запах жвачки.   
Тета фыркнул:  
\- Ты прав, - он немного приподнял Кощея и нежно поцеловал его в губы. – Только ты можешь терпеть меня столько времени и не убить.  
Кощей улыбнулся и, подавшись вперед, снял с губ Теты маленький кусочек жвачки.  
\- А вкусно, - проговорил молодой Тайм Лорд, причмокивая губами, чтобы распробовать.  
\- Я тебе сразу говорил, - рассмеялся Тета. – В следующий раз целую упаковку выменяю, чтобы вместе жевать.  
Кощей засмеялся и притянул друга к себе, заставляя лечь головой к себе на колени.  
\- Посмотрим, как долго нас выдержат в Академии и не выгонят отсюда на все четыре стороны, - проговорил Тайм Лорд, сосредоточенно отковыривая остатки жвачки с лица Теты.  
\- У нас будет шанс проверить, - беззаботно улыбнулся Сигма.


	8. Дождь.

Вода стекала по светлым волосам за шиворот футболки. Кощей поднял лицо к небу, подставляя лицо крупным каплям. Дождь на Земле был совсем не такой, как на Галлифрее. Не зря Тета настаивал на том, чтобы эта планета была первым местом, куда они отправятся на ТАРДИС в рамках первых занятий по полетам.  
Вокруг шумела зелень парка, изредка мимо стоящего на тротуаре Тайм Лорда пробегали люди, с удивлением оборачиваясь на парня, который неподвижно застыл посреди дороги, раскинув руки и подняв голову вверх. Но тот не обращал внимания на взгляды, а просто стоял, наслаждаясь дождем.  
Тета бесшумно возник за его спиной. У него в руках были кеды, которые он снял еще при входе в парк, и теперь с удовольствием шел по теплому, мокрому асфальту. Молодой Тайм Лорд улыбнулся, увидев друга, быстро снял с себя джинсовую куртку и накинул на плечи Кощею. Кеды со стуком выпали из его рук, упав в лужу.  
\- Промокнешь же, - прошептал ему Тета, обнимая сзади за плечи.  
\- Неа, - мотнул головой Кощей и улыбнулся, открывая глаза.  
Тета лишь поправил на его плечах куртку и взъерошил рукой светлые мокрые волосы, которые тут же стали торчком под его пальцами. Кощей недовольно фыркнул и стал поспешно поправлять испорченную прическу.  
Сигма радостно рассмеялся, глядя на него.  
\- Пошли в ТАРДИС, нам пора возвращаться.  
\- Но у нас еще полчаса, - возразил Кощей, отвлекаясь от приглаживания своих волос.  
\- Всё равно пошли, - упрямо тряхнул головой Тета.  
\- С чего это вдруг ты хочешь улететь? Ты же так рвался на Землю? – удивленно спросил друг. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Сигму, но тут же отвлекся, чтобы поймать ртом капельку дождя.  
Тета недовольно нахмурился и, схватив Кощея за руку, потащил к ТАРДИС, которую они оставили около фонтана.  
\- Ты чего? Эй? – возмутился Кощей, ноги которого тут же промокли, потому что друг умудрился протащить его по всем лужам.  
\- Ничего!- буркнул Тета, пытаясь попасть ключом в замочную скважину.  
\- Тета? – Кощей перехватил его руку и развернул к себе. – Что с тобой?  
Молодой Тайм Лорд дернулся, пытаясь освободить руку, но Кощей держал крепко. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он не отстанет, пока не услышит ответ.  
Тета вздохнул, опустил плечи и тихо произнес:  
\- Ты обращаешь больше внимания на дождь, чем на меня. С тех пор, как он начался, ты с места не сдвинулся. Всё стоял и стоял на этом перекрестке, смотря вверх.  
На губах Кощея появилась улыбка, а в глазах зажегся озорной блеск.  
\- Тета, ты что ревнуешь меня к дождю? – весело спросил он.  
\- Может и ревную, - буркнул тот и уставился на свои босые ноги.  
Тайм Лорд рассмеялся и притянул насупившегося Сигму к себе.  
\- Какой же ты глупый! – проговорил он, гладя друга по мокрым волосам, которые потемнели из-за влаги и стали темно-каштановыми.  
Кощей наклонился и легко поцеловал Тету, собирая губами с его губ капельки дождя.  
\- Просто я хочу, чтобы ты был только мой, - отозвался Тета, прижимаясь к Кощею.  
\- Я всегда буду только твоим,- сказал тот. – Даже, если мне пообещают в обмен на тебя целую вечность дождей.  
\- Ну, от пары дней можешь и не отказываться, - улыбнулся Тета, легко пихая друга в бок.  
\- Или от тридцати минут, - в тон ему отозвался Кощей. – Пошли, у нас еще есть время погулять по парку и забрать твои кеды.  
Он выразительно посмотрел на ноги Сигмы и взял его за руку. Тета крепче сжал пальцы Кощея и первый бросился вперед, рассекая струи дождя, которые каплями разлетались от него в разные стороны, и увлекая друга за собой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Послесловие от Luinil
> 
> Силуэт такой нереальный на фоне неба...  
> Зачем ты так часто сидишь один?  
> Когда ты один, я тоже один.  
> Подумай об этом. Подумай, мой глупый Тета...
> 
> В линялой рубашке и с ветром в неровных прядях  
> Стоишь в полный рост в открытом окне.  
> Так часто вот так ты стоишь в окне,  
> Что этот рисунок прижился в моих тетрадях.
> 
> Когда ты смеешься, я верю, что все прекрасно.  
> И улыбаюсь ответно тебе.  
> Я верю - заметил? - только тебе.  
> И откуда-то твердо знаю, что ненапрасно.
> 
> Ты обещаешь меня научить не бояться.  
> А я не боюсь, когда ты со мной.  
> Раз обещаешь, останься со мной.  
> Просто, не так ли? Всего-то и надо - остаться.
> 
>  
> 
> Все еще верю тебе. Тета, слышишь, я верю.  
> Сижу на окне, как когда-то ты.  
> Я знаю, что скоро вернешься ты.  
> И мне улыбнешься. И хлопнешь привычно дверью.


	9. Разговор.

Они сидели на подоконнике, свесив ноги в темноту ночного сада. На улице было тихо, только серебряные листочки поблескивали в свете трех лун.   
\- Тета… - шепотом произнес юный Тайм Лорд.  
\- Да?- отозвался друг, чуть повернув голову. Его глаза сейчас казались абсолютно черными.   
\- Знаешь… - голос дрогнул.  
\- Что, Кощей? – Тета осторожно взял руку друга в свою.  
\- Я тут подумал… - продолжил тот, но остановился.   
Сигма мягко погладил его по руке и чуть улыбнулся. Кощей перевел взгляд с лица Теты на яркие звезды, которые казались ослепительными сегодня. Он облизнул губы и еле слышно произнес:  
\- Я бы мог ждать тебя вечно.   
И тут же Кощей почувствовал, как теплые пальцы другого Тайм Лорда сильнее сжали его руку. Он слегка опустил голову, отчего светлые пряди упали на лоб.  
\- А ты, Тета, ждал бы меня?  
\- Нет, - голос Сигмы слился с порывом ветра, который влетел в открытое настежь окно.   
Кощей резко вскинул голову, уставившись на друга, который всё еще пристально смотрел на него. Теперь глаза Теты не казались черными, в них виднелись отблески звезд и слез, которые текли по щекам Кощея.  
\- Не может быть, - прошептал Тайм Лорд. Губы слегка подрагивали, а голова шла кругом. Гул, преследовавший его, стал пробиваться сквозь подсознание, превращаясь в четкий барабанный ритм.  
Пальцы Теты еще сильнее сжали его руку, и тихий голос снова повторил:  
\- Я не смог бы тебя ждать вечность, Кощей.  
Тета протянул руку и невесомо коснулся пальцами подбородка друга, приподнимая его лицо к слабому серебристому свету лун.  
\- Но я мог бы искать тебя вечно… И непременно нашел бы.  
\- Тета… - только и смог выдохнуть Кощей, ощущая, как боль, заставляющая сердца стучать не в ритм, уходит, забирая с собой барабаны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Послесловие от Luinil
> 
> Тета, пойдем погуляем по краю скалы?  
> Ты знаешь, чего мне стоит такое сказать.  
> Ты возьмешь мою руку, зная, когда молчать.  
> Ты улыбнешься, коснешься губами скулы.
> 
> Ехидный в висках "привет" барабанов ада.  
> Если б ты знал, как они меня тянут ко дну...  
> Если ты выпустишь руку, то я упаду.  
> Если не выпустишь... не выпускай, не надо.
> 
> То, что мне нужно, способен давать только ты.  
> Только тебе я могу говорить все, как есть.  
> Только тебя я могу попросить побыть здесь.  
> Только с тобой я почти не боюсь высоты.
> 
> Абсурдно-несмелый еще к бездне маленький шаг.  
> А сколько еще со мной на краю пробудешь?  
> А можешь дать слово, что никогда не отпустишь?  
> А впрочем - не нужно. Я верю тебе и так.


	10. Начало.

\- Кощей, собирайся, мы идем в гости.  
Строгий мамин голос заставил оторваться от привычного чтения и отложить книгу в сторону.  
\- Идем в гости? – удивленно пробормотал Тайм Лорд и встал с пола, направляясь к шкафу с одеждой.  
Он понятия не имел, что нужно надевать в таких случаях, потому что никогда до этого момента не ходил в гости. Но выбрал самый нарядный костюм, логично предположив, что выглядеть надо как можно лучше. Быстро переодевшись, Кощей выскочил из комнаты и поспешил во двор, где уже ждали родители. Всё-таки было ужасно интересно узнать, куда они идут.  
Оказалось, что идут они к соседям. По дороге отец сообщил, что с этим семейством мама дружит давно.  
\- Да и я знаком с лордом Архитектором не первую сотню лет, - добавил старший Тайм Лорд и значительно посмотрел на сына.  
Тот задумчиво взял темную прядку волос и стал накручивать на палец, после чего задал вопрос:  
\- Почему же тогда мы не ходили к ним в гости раньше?  
\- Потому что ты был слишком мал. И сын лорда Архитектора был слишком мал. Но теперь вы вполне можете познакомиться, а через несколько лет вместе пойдете в Академию.  
\- Оооо, - протянул Кощей и умолк до самой усадьбы.  
Дом соседей располагался в тихом, уютном месте, недалеко от реки, поэтому здесь почти всегда дул свежий, прохладный ветер.  
У дверей их встретила невысокая Тайм Леди со светлыми волосами, которую мама назвала Райной.  
\- А это и есть ваш Кощей? – улыбнулась Райна и потрепала мальчика по волосам. – Пойдем, Тета очень хочется с тобой познакомиться.  
\- Те-та, - мягко по слогам произнес мальчик.  
Он почувствовал, как его взяли за руку и повели вглубь дома. Родители остались где-то позади, где к ним уже присоединился Лорд Архитектор и предложил пройти в гостиную.  
Кощей и Райна еще не успели пройти коридор, как с другого конца послышался топот, и навстречу им вылетел рыжий мальчишка в светлом балахоне и штанишках чуть ниже колена. Он радостно вскрикнул и резко развернулся, проскользив босыми пятками по гладкому полу.  
\- Тета, что за выходки? – грозно нахмурилась хозяйка и выпустила руку Кощея из своей.  
Мальчик, вылетевший им навстречу, не обратил на её возглас никакого внимания, он подбежал к Кощею и остановился напротив, буквально в шаге от него. Восторженные карие глаза изучающе уставились на гостя.  
Кощей немного растерялся и опустил голову, пытаясь избежать пристального взгляда, но в итоге упрямство взяло верх, и он вскинул подбородок, смотря чуть вызывающе. Немое знакомство-противостояние длилось почти две минуты. Наконец, кареглазый мальчик протянул руку и коснулся его волос.  
\- Мягкие какие, - улыбаясь, проговорил он.  
Кощей пару раз моргнул и неуверенно ответил:  
\- Ага.  
\- Меня зовут Тета.  
\- А… а меня Кощей.  
\- Я знаю, - улыбка на лице мальчика стала еще шире.- Побежали?  
Он схватил Кощея за руку и крепко сжал.  
\- Мама, мы пошли играть.  
После этих слов Тета сорвался с места и потащил за собой гостя.  
\- Только осторожней там, - крикнула им вслед светловолосая Тайм Леди.  
Они очень быстро преодолели коридор и свернули в другую комнату. Кощей думал, что после этого они остановятся и поговорят. В его представлении два только что познакомившихся Тайм Лорда должны были вести себя несколько иначе. Но Тета и не думал останавливаться, он несся вперед, крепко сжимая руку Кощея. Еще три комнаты, и дверь, распахнувшаяся перед ними, открыла проход в сад.  
Бежать в длинной парадной одежде было неудобно и тяжело. К тому же, не так уж часто удавалось Кощею побегать, большую часть времени приходилось проводить за книжками, готовясь к поступлению в Академию.  
Видимо Тета заметил, что бежать по траве Кощею стало сложнее, поэтому резко остановился и тут же бухнулся на землю.  
\- Ой, - только и успел сказать Кощей, падая рядом.  
\- Ты зачем напялил эти шмотки? – чуть насмешливо поинтересовался Тета и повернул голову, смотря на собеседника. Карие глаза блеснули среди красной травы.  
\- Потому что первый раз шел в гости, - огрызнулся Кощей.  
\- И что?  
\- И то, - мальчик фыркнул и попытался убрать траву от лица, но попытка не увенчалась успехом. Наконец он бросил это бесполезное занятие и со вздохом сказал:  
\- Я не знаю, как нужно одеваться, потому что никогда не был в гостях.  
Тета приподнялся на локте и, чуть нависнув над Кощеем, доверительным шепотом сообщил:  
\- Я тоже никогда не был в гостях. И очень волновался, узнав, что ты придешь.  
Первый раз с того момента, как Кощей увидел этого странного Тайм Лорда, улыбка появилась на его губах. Тета чуть прищурился, наклонив голову, и неожиданно произнес:  
\- Ты красивый, - потом добавил. – Особенно когда улыбаешься.  
Кощей растерянно смотрел на Тету и впервые в жизни не знал, что сказать. Подул сильный восточный ветер, пригибая траву, заставляя её пойти волнами. Волосы Кощея темно-каштановой копной взметнулись вверх, но тот не придал этому особого значения, потому что всё еще был слегка озадачен. Тета же, наоборот, фыркнул, пытаясь сдуть челку, упавшую на глаза, но ничего не получалось.  
Кощей колебался буквально секунду, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, он протянул руку и легким движением убрал волосы, которые посмели скрыть от него карие глаза.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Тета.  
Ветер всё продолжал дуть, поэтому Кощей не спешил убирать руку. Он придерживал волосы, ощущая, как они щекочут ладонь. Пришла его очередь внимательно изучать Тайм Лорда, лежащего напротив.  
\- Ты тоже красивый, - наконец, сказал Кощей.  
На щеках Теты вспыхнул румянец, и первый раз за это время он смущенно опустил глаза.  
\- Очень красивый. Особенно когда краснеешь, - заявил Кощей и решительно тряхнул головой в знак подтверждения своих слов.  
Они еще долго лежали рядом на траве, болтая о всякой ерунде. Было такое ощущение, что знакомство их длится несколько столетий, а не пару часов. Тета казался таким родным и близким, даже его чуть насмешливая манера вести беседу совсем не раздражала. Кощей говорил и говорил, пытаясь рассказать новому другу обо всем, что успел прочесть за это время. А тот внимательно слушал, восхищенно округляя глаза и, порой, что-то добавляя. Но рано или поздно всё кончается, даже чудесный, летний день. Второе солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, когда раздался голос матери:  
\- Кощей, нам пора уходить!  
Кощей встрепенулся и поднялся с земли.  
\- Ты еще придешь? – пальцы Теты сомкнулись на его запястье.  
\- Конечно, ведь мы живем недалеко, - Кощей осторожно погладил прохладную руку. – Я прибегу к тебе вместе с ветром.  
\- Ты же говорил, что не любишь бегать, - с сомнением проговорил кареглазый Тайм Лорд. – И как же твои книжки, ведь ты хотел всё-всё прочитать?  
Кощей присел на корточки и прошептал:  
\- Я подарю их тебе. И… и теперь мне есть к кому бежать, Тета. Я прибегу к тебе.  
Зеленые глаза смотрели тепло и серьезно. Это были не просто слова, а самое настоящее обещание. Первое обещание в его жизни.  
\- Я верю тебе, - беззвучно произнесли губы друга.  
Горячая рука коснулась его плеча и уже через мгновение исчезла.  
Кощей сорвался с места и побежал туда, откуда раздавался голос матери. Теперь он мог бежать, обгоняя ветер, и даже парадная одежда не могла сдержать его бег.

* * * 

Кощей открыл глаза и, улыбнувшись, тихо сказал:  
\- Я изменился, встретив тебя… И ты изменился после нашей встречи, - он провел рукой по волосам, которые стали совсем светлыми, и задумчиво произнес. – Может быть, мы стали теми, кем должны быть… или наоборот. Я бегу с тех пор, как познакомился с тобой Тета, и не могу остановиться. Потому что теперь мне всегда есть к кому бежать  
Небо над его головой начинало светлеть. Пора было подниматься с травы и возвращаться в Академию, где крепко спал измотанный долгими осмотрами Лорда Лекаря болеющий Тета. Кощей оставил друга буквально на пару часов, чтобы сходить и встретить рассвет. Он честно осуществил задуманное, а теперь оставалось самое главное – возвращение.  
Кощей легко вскочил на ноги и рванул вперед. Красная трава шуршала под ногами, а серебристые деревья мелькали перед глазами, сливаясь в одну сплошную полосу. Ветер свистел в ушах и безжалостно трепал белые, от первых лучей солнца, волосы. Воздух, наполнявший легкие, рвал грудь и заставлял неистово стучать сердца. До сада Академии он добрался очень быстро. Тут всё было хорошо знакомо и просто: чуть оттолкнуться от ствола дерева, повиснуть на руках, зацепившись за карниз, быстро подтянуться, перекинуть ноги и бесшумно спрыгнуть с подоконника.  
В комнате царил предутренний полумрак, ровное дыхание Теты чуть нарушало царившую тишину. Кощей замер, переводя дыхание, затем стянул с себя футболку и штаны, отбросил в сторону ботинки. Ступая на цыпочках, он подошел к кровати и присел на краешек.  
\- Тета, я вернулся, - едва слышно проговорил Тайм Лорд.  
\- Я знаю.  
В полутьме вспыхнули карие глаза. Кощей улыбнулся и скользнул под одеяло, прижимаясь к Тете.  
\- Я вернулся, - с облегчением повторил он.  
\- Ты пахнешь ветром, - сонно пробормотал Тета, зарываясь лицом в отросшие светлые волосы.


	11. Пари.

\- Кощей, проснись! Кощей!  
Незнакомый голос ворвался в спящее сознание. Откликаться совсем не хотелось - хотелось спать.  
\- Кощей! Вставай!  
Чьи-то руки резко сдернули с него одеяло. Тут же кожу обдало ночной прохладой, потому что окно так и оставалось распахнутым настежь.   
\- Что? Что случилось? - сонно пробормотал Кощей и сел в кровати, чуть пошатываясь. Он потер глаза кулаками и провел ладонями по лицу, чтобы смахнуть сон.  
\- Кощей, ты должен идти! Срочно!  
Молодой Тайм Лорд с удивлением посмотрел на невысокого темноволосого парнишку. Кажется, тот был их соседом и жил в комнате напротив, но его имя не вспоминалось никак.  
\- Зачем ты меня разбудил? И как вообще попал в комнату?  
\- Дверь была открыта, - быстро протараторил собеседник. - Там Тета, он поспорил, и если ты его не остановишь...  
\- Тета? - Кощей тут же вскочил с кровати. - Что с ним?   
Он обвел комнату взглядом, убеждаясь, что друга, действительно, нет. Часы показывали, что уже глубокая ночь. По идее Тета давно должен был вернуться и лечь спать.  
\- Пойдем, скорее! - мальчик схватил Кощея за край футболки. - Я по дороге всё объясню. Пожалуйста, поторопись, а то будет поздно.  
Кощей быстро кивнул и поспешил за своим проводником. Они побежали по коридору. Каменный гладкий пол обдавал босые ноги неприятным холодом, но что-то подсказывало Кощею, что сейчас не время обуваться и искать свою мантию. Сердца неприятно сжимались. Они уже чувствовали, что случилось нечто плохое или вот-вот случится.  
\- Рассказывай, что произошло, - жестко приказал Кощей. Последнее, что его сейчас волновало - это хороший тон и приличия.  
Другой Тайм Лорд поравнялся с ним и, делая глубокие вдохи, поспешно заговорил:  
\- Это случилось в библиотеке. Тета услышал, как Бета и еще несколько студентов говорят про тебя и про... мм... твои странности, - мальчик с опаской глянул на Кощея, но тот промолчал. Они подбежали к лестнице в конце коридора и устремились вверх.  
\- Так вот, - продолжал ночной гость, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. - Тета подошел к нему и недвусмысленно выразил свое недовольство. Тогда Бета предложил пари, если Тета сможет перепрыгнуть с крыши жилого корпуса на крышу библиотеки, то тебя оставят в покое навсегда.  
\- Что?! - Кощей запнулся и на мгновение остановился. - Это же самоубийство! Просто невозможно преодолеть такое огромное расстояние в прыжке, если, конечно, ты не умеешь летать.  
\- Тету это не остановило, - тихо произнес Тайм Лорд.  
Кощей сжал кулаки и процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Дурак... - потом вскинулся и посмотрел на темноволосого провожатого. - Где он? Где Тета?  
\- На крыше, - выдохнул тот и поднял палец вверх, указывая на винтовую лестницу, ведущую на крышу. - Готовится к прыжку. Остальные собрались во дворе, чтобы наблюдать, а я помчался за тобой. Только ты сможешь остановить это безумие!  
\- Где преподаватели?  
\- Давно спят. Уже глубокая ночь. Они искренне уверены, что с заходом последнего солнца жизнь останавливается.  
\- Проклятые старики! - выругался Кощей. - Спасибо, что сказал!  
Он несильно сжал плечо мальчика. Тот серьезно кивнул.  
\- Останови его, Кощей. Останови, пока не поздно.  
Босые ноги зашлепали по каменным ступенькам.  
Темноволосый Тайм Лорд остался стоять внизу лестницы.  
Крышка люка с грохотом открылась, ударившись о крышу. Холодный ночной ветер взметнул выбеленные волосы и остудил разгоряченную кожу.  
Кощей вылез на крышу и выпрямился во весь рост, высматривая знакомую фигуру. И к своему ужасу он увидел то, что искал. Вдалеке от него, но в нескольких метрах от крыши, стояла тонкая, высокая фигура в старой линялой рубашке.  
Он сделал всего несколько шагов по обжигающе ледяной крыше, когда фигура чуть наклонилась вперед и сорвалась с места. Времени на раздумья не оставалось. Кощей метнулся в ту сторону на долю секунды позже Теты. Он несся по направлению к нему, но ветер, хлеставший по щекам, сдерживал бег, цепляясь за футболку и штаны, тогда как Тету, казалось, подгонял вперед, всё ближе и ближе к краю.  
И вот, когда до друга оставалось несколько шагов, Кощей выкинул руку вперед и закричал, будто только сейчас вспомнив, что может кричать.  
\- Тета!!!  
И одновременно с криком ноги Теты оторвались от поверхности крыши. Темно-рыжая копна волос открыла устремленный вперед взгляд, и решительность застывшую в нем. Но тут слуха Сигмы достиг голос, знакомый голос. Голова непроизвольно дернулась, поворачиваясь вбок. Он увидел Кощея, стоявшего на краю крыши, в немой мольбе протягивая к нему руки. В глазах друга застыл ужас и отчаянье.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, - прошептали обветренные губы.  
\- Не будет, - таким же невесомым эхом отозвался Кощей.  
Белые волосы упали на глаза, скрывая слезы, выступившие на ресницах. Пальцы сжали воздух, впиваясь в ладонь ногтями.  
Черный силуэт разрезал ночное небо, выписав себя на его бархатном фоне, будто кто-то тонким пером прорисовал летящего ангела. Только совсем забыл пририсовать ему крылья.  
Кощею очень хотелось зажмуриться и не смотреть, не видеть, но он не мог, продолжая следить, как медленно движется фигура Теты, преодолевая пространство между крышами корпуса и библиотеки.   
Воздух был настолько прозрачным и холодным, что, казалось, превратился в хрустальный и теперь просто не предназначался для дыхания. Кощей задыхался. На лице выступили капельки пота, а тело будто свело судорогой, не давая пошевелиться. Время растянулось, словно любимая клубничная жвачка Теты, и Кощей увяз в нем, не находя в себе сил противиться ему.   
Долгие-долгие секунды Тета парил в воздухе, а он не мог оторвать взгляда, боясь хоть на мгновение потерять из вида.  
Крыша библиотеки приближалась к Сигме с ленивой небрежностью, и, когда до нее оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, юный Тайм Лорд понял, что падает. Больше не было этого ощущения полета, не было пружинистой силы прыжка, ветер не держал его, мягко подталкивая в спину. Теперь только неумолимое земное притяжение имело над ним власть.   
Тета выпрямился во весь рост, протягивая руку, пытаясь уцепиться за край крыши, пытаясь достигнуть цели. Кончики пальцев коснулись равнодушного, холодного камня и мягко скользнули по нему вниз. Доля секунды... Он повернул голову и увидел стремительно удаляющуюся фигуру Кощея, который застыл на краю крыши будто памятник. Небо было затянуто тучами, отчего тьма, сгущающаяся вокруг друга, казалась еще страшнее.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Тета.  
Воздух засвистел в ушах. Звук был настолько пронзительный и неприятный, что хотелось сжать голову руками и закрыть уши. Тета дернулся вперед, как будто это могло остановить падение, ледяной воздух потоком ворвался в легкие вместе с отчаянным вдохом. Сердца ухнули куда-то вниз раньше него.   
Глаза Кощея расширились от ужаса. Он зажал рот ладонями, боясь, что закричит так, что рухнут ненавистные стены Академии. Хотя это было бы лучшим вариантом. Короткий свист падающего тела разрезал тишину ночи. Короткий удар.   
Кощей медленно перегнулся через край крыши, мало заботясь о том, что может банально упасть. Глаза различили лежащую на траве фигуру. Рука была странным образом закинута за голову, а другая, наоборот, выпрямлена вдоль тела, ноги раскинуты в стороны, будто лежащий решил отдохнуть. Вдалеке толпилась группа Тайм Лордов, кто-то из них сделал шаг по направлению к неподвижному Сигме. "Неподвижному", - пронеслось в голове у Кощея.  
Еще пару секунд он стоял у края, а потом резко сорвался с места и побежал к лестнице. Ноги практически не касались ступеней, а руки пытались цепляться за поручни, удерживая тело от падения. Кощей вылетел в коридор, сбив поджидающего его там мальчишку-соседа. Но это не остановило Тайм Лорда ни на секунду. Серые стены с мелькавшими деревянными дверями слились в две бесконечные полосы по бокам. Ночной коридор пугал своей тишиной и равнодушием. Двери корпуса бесшумно разлетелись в стороны, когда Кощей выбежал во двор. Трава неприятно резанула ступни, но это не имело значения. Пара Тайм Лордов уже подошли к Тете и собирались наклониться к нему, чтобы проверить жив ли тот.   
Кощей тенью мелькнул за их спинами, и эти двое замерли, ощутив опасность. Они медленно обернулись и первое, что увидели, был стальной блеск зеленых глаз.  
\- Прочь, - сказанное больше напоминало шипение.  
Кощей странно дернул плечом, и Тайм Лорды шарахнулись в сторону, освобождая дорогу. Он сделал шаг вперед, его колени подломились.   
\- Тета... - прошептали побелевшие губы.  
Рука тут же опустилась на грудь неугомонного друга, который сейчас лежал так тихо. Пальцы подрагивали от напряжения. Кощей пытался уловить хоть какой-нибудь звук, движение.  
\- Ну же.  
Ногти впились в ткань рубашки. Кощей наклонился ниже, всматриваясь в бледное лицо Сигмы. И тут он почувствовал слабое: тук-тук.  
Вздох, вырвавшийся из груди Кощея, больше напоминал протяжный стон, полный боли и страха.  
Одной рукой он осторожно приподнял Тету за плечи, крепко прижимая к себе, другой подхватил под ноги и рывком поднялся, чуть пошатываясь от тяжести безвольного тела. Шаг, еще шаг в сторону корпуса, где располагалась комната для заболевших студентов и кабинет Лорда Лекаря. Кощей очень хорошо знал эту дорогу, потому что не раз за последнее время оказывался среди белых стен на постели в роли пациента.   
За спиной послышался какой-то шорох. Юный Тайм Лорд обернулся и увидел, что к тем двоим, которые первые подошли к Сигме, присоединились еще пятеро. Среди них был и Бета.   
Зеленые глаза сузились. В них полыхнуло пламя ненависти.  
\- Я вернусь за тобой, - негромко проговорил Кощей, но Бета услышал. Он сделал шаг назад, прячась за своих друзей.  
\- И не советую вам быть рядом с ним в тот момент.  
Кощей отвернулся и быстро зашагал прочь. В его руках мерно покачивался Тета, который так сильно напоминал сломанную куклу. Но думать об этом было слишком больно, поэтому Кощей не думал, стараясь сосредоточиться на едва различимом: тук-тук-тук-тук, которое билось в его сознании.


	12. Пробуждение.

Вокруг было очень тихо и темно. И если к темноте Тета относился нормально, то тишину терпеть не мог, потому что она никогда не предвещала ничего хорошего. Во всяком случае в его жизни.  
Тета с силой втянул воздух, ощущая жгучую боль в груди, которая почему-то отдавалась в плече, медленно повернул голову, ощутив щекой шершавую ткань подушки, и только после этого осознал, что лежит с закрытыми глазами.   
Ресницы дрогнули. Тета сделал усилие над собой и приоткрыл глаза. Оказалось, что вокруг совсем не так темно, как он думал. Скорее полумрак, который бывает, когда до захода второго солнца остается не больше пары часов. Он обвел взглядом просторную, пустую комнату с белыми стенами. Почему-то пространство показалось знакомым. Тета сделал еще одно усилие и оторвал голову от подушки, чтобы увидеть высокий столик около кровати, на котором возвышался букет горных цветов. Он знал лишь одно место, где росли фиолетовые первоцветы. И был лишь один Тайм Лорд, знавший небольшую полянку, спрятанную у склона гор.  
\- Кощей… - прохрипел-прошептал Тета, и сам не узнал своего голоса. Горло пересохло, безумно хотелось пить, а еще почувствовать дуновение свежего ветерка. Воздух вокруг пах лекарствами, душным помещением и немного фиолетовыми первоцветами. Последнее успокаивало и помогало не впасть в иррациональную панику.  
Тета попытался опереться на руки и встать, но понял, что не может пошевелить левой рукой, а правая предательски задрожала, и он снова упал на кровать. Падение отдалось болью во всём теле, и Тайм Лорд подавился вдохом. В глазах потемнело. И тут же откуда-то из темноты раздался спокойный, негромкий голос:  
\- Вам не стоит вставать, Сигма.  
Чья-то сильная рука обхватила Тету за плечи и немного приподняла, соломинка коснулась пересохших губ. Вода словно чудодейственный эликсир потекла в рот, облегчая состояние. Зрение постепенно прояснилось, а боль в теле улеглась, и Тета смог разглядеть склонившегося к нему Лорда Лекаря. Когда жажда была утолена, молодой Тайм Лорд спросил:  
\- Что я здесь делаю?  
\- Несчастный случай.  
\- Что? – Тета удивленно приподнял брови. Он напряг память, пытаясь вспомнить последние события. Перед глазами всплыли: стремительно удаляющийся край крыши библиотеки и глаза Кощея, расширенные от ужаса.  
\- Во всяком случае, это та информация, что сообщил нам Кощей, когда принес вас сюда. Вы хотите её опровергнуть? – Лорд Лекарь выжидающе и подозрительно уставился на пациента. Репутация в Академии у Теты была та еще. Все сразу поверили в версию падения с верхушки дерева, потому что не раз видели, как студент взбирался по веткам и скрывался в серебристой листве. Собственно говоря, весь преподавательский состав рано или поздно ожидал именно такого исхода от дереволазанья Сигмы.  
\- Нет-нет, всё так и было, - поспешно заговорил юный Тайм Лорд. – Просто в голове какой-то туман и соображать трудно.  
\- Ничего удивительного, - важно кивнул Лорд Лекарь, полностью удовлетворенный таким ответом. – У вас сильнейший ушиб головы, а так же ушибы внутренних органов и перелом плечевой кости.  
\- Так вот почему я не могу пошевелить левой рукой!  
\- Именно. Мы наложили фиксатор, чтобы кость лучше срослась. Необходимые лекарства так же были введены в ваш организм, но даже им нужно время, чтобы подействовать, - Лорд Лекарь нахмурился, и его голос зазвучал сурово. – На самом деле, вам очень повезло, Сигма, что Кощей нашел вас на улице и так быстро доставил ко мне. Вся эта история могла кончиться очень скверно, - и многозначительно посмотрел на Тету, как бы говоря: «Да-да, ты мог умереть, и мы нашли бы твой труп утром на лужайке. Когда же ты возьмешься за ум, Сигма?».  
Молодой Тайм Лорд помолчал, делая вид, что осознал всё безрассудство собственного поступка, потом осторожно спросил:  
\- А где Кощей?  
\- На занятиях, конечно, - удивленно ответил Лорд Лекарь. – Где же ему еще быть? – но, посмотрев на поникшие плечи Сигмы, уже мягче добавил. – Он обещал прийти. Он вообще приходит сюда каждый вечер, а уходит, когда совсем стемнеет.  
\- Каждый вечер? – протянул Тета. – Скажите, сколько я здесь нахожусь?  
\- Шесть дней.  
\- Что?! – Тета вскинулся и тут же застонал, пожалев о своём порыве. Лорд Лекарь осуждающе посмотрел на него.  
\- Не стоит так нервничать и тем более делать резких движений. Я понимаю, что вы переживаете из-за пропущенного курса занятий, но думаю, что Кощей поможет вам наверстать упущенное, - неправильно интерпретировал Лорд Лекарь расстроенную физиономию Теты. – Сейчас вам нужно больше отдыхать и хорошо питаться. И если вы будите прилежным пациентом, - на слове «прилежным» Тайм Лорд сделал ударение, - то через пять дней я смогу вас отпустить в вашу комнату.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил Тета. – Очень признателен за вашу помощь и беспокойство.  
\- Не стоит благодарности, - Лорд Лекарь наклонился и легко сделал Сигме укол в плечо. – Это моё призвание. Когда-нибудь и вы найдете своё.  
Тета ничего не ответил, только кивнул, скорее отвечая своим мыслям, чем реплике Лорда Лекаря.  
\- Зовите, если что-то понадобиться или станет хуже, - Тайм Лорд указал на небольшое переговорное устройство на стене.  
\- Спасибо.  
Тета остался один в комнате. В голове роились мысли, причинявшие боль, и чувство вины заставляло сердца болезненно сжиматься. Он даже представить боялся, каково было Кощею нести его ночью к Лорду Лекарю, каково было смотреть, как Тета прыгает с крыши на крышу. Дурацкая… дурацкая была идея! Бета развёл его как полного идиота! Но как же тяжело было слушать, как все эти Тайм Лорды во главе с Бэтой обсуждают Кощея и говорят все те гадкие и злые вещи про него, утверждая, что Кощей сумасшедший, поэтому он слышит барабаны, что когда-нибудь Кощей (его тихий, рассудительный Кощей) может стать кошмаром для всего Галлифрея. У Теты просто не было столько терпения, а слух был слишком хорош.   
Он сам не понял, как безобразная перепалка превратилась в спор, где на кону была спокойная жизнь Кощея. И вот он уже берет разгон на крыше корпуса в полной уверенности, что до крыши библиотеки рукой подать.  
\- Это была большая ошибка, - прошептал Тета в пустоту, хотя сам прекрасно понимал, что не мог поступить иначе. Если был призрачный шанс, что Кощея оставят в покое, то он готов был сделать всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы это случилось.  
Дверь в комнату тихо скрипнула, и Тета поспешно повернул голову, не взирая на гулкие толчки крови в висках. На пороге стоял Кощей в учебной мантии с сумкой в руках. Он замер в дверях, жадно вглядываясь в лежащего на кровати.  
\- Привет, - неуверенно улыбнулся Тета. – И сразу скажу: прости! Я – дурак.  
\- Еще какой, - еле слышно выдохнул Кощей и, выронив сумку, бросился к Тете.  
Он затормозил у самой кровати, бухнувшись на колени, и прижался щекой к неподвижно лежащей левой руке друга.  
\- Ты живой… живой, - сбивчиво шептал Кощей, нежно поглаживая пальцы Теты. – Слава Рассилону, ты живой.  
\- Ну, чего ты… Хэй, - пораженно выдавил Сигма, пытаясь здоровой рукой дотянуться до выбеленной лохматой макушки.  
\- Я думал, что потерял тебя, - хрипло проговорил Кощей. Он поднял голову и блестящими от слёз глазами посмотрел на друга.  
\- На несколько бесконечных минут мне показалось, что мой мир рухнул, и вокруг только пустота. Я был совершенно один. Мне еще никогда в жизни не было так страшно, Тета.  
\- Прости меня… Прости.  
Тета чувствовал, что к горлу подкатывает комок, а глаза щиплет. И только обезвоживание спасло его от слёз. Наблюдать за отголосками отчаянья и боли Кощея, а теперь и за его радостью и облечением было невыносимо, особенно когда прекрасно понимаешь, что это твоя вина. Это ты бросил самое дорогое в мире существо в бездну, ты заставил страдать и мучиться. Но Кощей улыбался ему. Вытирал рукавом слёзы и улыбался.  
\- Главное, что с тобой всё хорошо.  
\- Не могло быть иначе, - ласково произнес Тета. – Ведь у меня есть собственный ангел-хранитель. Он даже не поленился принести мне первоцветы с подножья гор.  
\- Я мог бы принести весь мир к твоим ногам, - рассмеялся Кощей и уткнулся носом в бок Сигмы. – Как же хорошо, - пробормотал он.  
Тета согласно промычал в ответ, ощущая, как по всему телу разливается иррациональное тепло только от того факта, что Кощей рядом. Он словно бы слышал, как вибрируют между ними невидимая струна, та, что связала их на века, до конца вселенной.


	13. Спутник.

Когда Тету перевели из больничной палаты обратно в комнату, Кощей устроил настоящий пир, притащив различных ягод и фруктов, а также еды из столовой. Друг был еще слегка заторможенный от курса лекарств, зато быстро шёл на поправку. Фиксатор с руки уже убрали, да и голова больше не болела. Правда, из-за курса лечения Тета очень много спал, но это было нормально. Организму нужны были покой и тишина, чтобы разобраться с «поломками». К тому же, через два дня должны были отменить травяную настойку, а это значило, что Тета снова сможет выходить на прогулки ночами, а не отрубаться после захода перового солнца. Этот факт приводил Сигму в восторг, потому что ему ужасно надоело сидеть в комнате. Но Лорд Лекарь и Кощей были неумолимы, запрещая покидать помещение. Приходилось подчиняться. И если указания Лорда Лекаря Тета мог с легкостью проигнорировать, то умоляющий взгляд Кощея заставлял его пойти на что угодно – даже прием осточертевших лекарств и многочасовой сон.  
Кощей улыбался, когда друг начинал ворчать, укладываясь спать. Он прекрасно понимал, что долгое бездействие утомляет энергичного и непоседливого Тету, но сейчас здоровье было превыше всего.  
\- Тебе нужно заботить о себе, - ласково уговаривал Кощей. – Всё равно ты уже принял лекарство и скоро уснешь.  
\- Я не хочу, - капризно протянул Тета и надул губы. Кощей непроизвольно прыснул, уж больно нелепо смотрелся тот, пытаясь разыгрывать недовольство.  
\- Давай тогда я позабочусь о тебе?  
Сигма тут же стал серьезным. Он протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к теплой ладони друга.  
\- Ты и так обо мне заботишься всё это время. Спасибо, Кощей!  
\- Что ты такое говоришь? Мне не сложно.  
\- Всё равно спасибо.  
Улыбка Теты была нежной, а глаза такими теплыми, что Кощей не выдержал и чуть подался вперед, чтобы легко поцеловать Сигму.  
\- Вот такое лекарство мне нравится гораздо больше, - довольно протянул молодой Тайм Лорд и откинулся на подушку, наблюдая из-под опущенных ресниц, как Кощей открывает окно. – Еще один поцелуй перед сном?  
\- Тебе только дай волю, - вздохнул Кощей, но сам уже шёл к кровати. Одним поцелуем дело, конечно, не ограничилось, и они целовались до тех пор, пока Тету окончательно не сморил сон.  
Кощей улыбнулся и поправил одеяло на плечах другого Тайм Лорда. Сейчас он не собирался ложиться спать. С тех пор, как Тета вернулся в комнату, Кощей каждую ночь оставался сидеть рядом с кроватью и охранять сон друга. Он просто не мог себя заставить сомкнуть глаз, потому что казалось, что стоит уснуть, и обязательно случится что-то плохое. Поэтому вывод был очевиден: не спать. Пока ему удавалось справляться с недосыпом, но даже Тайм Лорд не может бодрствовать пять ночей подряд и не ощущать усталость.  
Тета заворочался во сне и перевернулся на живот, свесив руку с кровати. Кощей улыбнулся, они так долго были вместе, что сложно было представить, каково это - спать не рядом с Тетой.  
Кощей помнил, что когда они были детьми, Сигма проворачивал поистине виртуозный трюк. Он ждал, пока все в доме заснут, после чего открывал окно, выпрыгивал и мчался через поля к дому Кощей, пока не зашло второе солнце. Тогда, в первый раз, Кощей очень удивился, услышав тихий стук, и еще больше удивился, когда открыл окно и обнаружил под ним самодовольно улыбающегося друга.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – прошептал изумленный Тайм Лорд.  
\- Пришел к тебе. Не хочу спать один!  
\- Но вдруг тебя потеряют?  
\- Не волнуйся. Сейчас все в доме спят, так же, как у тебя. А до утра я успею вернуться, - Сигма беззаботно махнул рукой и решительно влез в окно. Кощею ничего не оставалось, как посторониться, пропуская его в комнату.  
\- Ты уверен, что успеешь добежать?  
\- Ты сомневаешься в моей скорости? – приподнял брови Тета. Друг отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Вот и отлично. А теперь спать!  
Тета сбросил сапоги, стянул мантию, оказавшись в пижаме, и плюхнулся на большую мягкую кровать.  
\- Ложись уже, - позвал он, натягивая на себя одеяло.   
Кощей потоптался около противоположного края кровати и, наконец, лёг. Чужое присутствие рядом ощущалось непривычно, даже слегка настораживающе.  
\- Расслабься, - прошептал Тета, пододвигаясь ближе и беря другого Тайм Лорда за руку. – Это же я.  
И Кощей действительно расслабился. Засыпая, он думал, что хочет быть рядом с другом всегда: днём, ночью – в любое время суток. Но утром, когда только начало светать, Тета проснулся и убежал домой, оставив после себя теплое одеяло и слабый запах травы. Так продолжалось очень долго. Каждую ночь Сигма стучался в окно дома Кощея, а тот с радостью впускал его в комнату, и каждое утро им приходилось расставаться, чтобы днём встретиться снова.  
Но однажды Кощей сказал:  
\- Сегодня я приду к тебе.  
\- Ты уверен? – Тета с сомнением посмотрел на друга.  
\- Я бегаю очень быстро.  
\- А еще ты ужасно любишь поспать по утрам, - прыснул Сигма, легонько толкая друга в плечо.  
\- Я успею, - упрямо выпятил подбородок Кощей.  
\- Тогда буду ждать.  
Даже многие годы спустя Кощей помнил, как мчался в сумерках до знакомого дома, задыхаясь от восторга и иррационального счастья. Помнил, как Тета открыл окно и протянул руку, чтобы помочь забраться внутрь, помнил, как первый раз лег рядом с Сигмой в его кровать. Они заснули, как всегда держась за руки. И Кощей помнил, что утром он проспал. Тета был прав.   
Леди Райна, мама Сигмы, пришла будить сына, хотя обычно к этому моменту Тета был уже на ногах. Но сегодня никто не сказал: «Доброе утро», когда она открыла дверь. Тайм Леди тихо вошла в комнату:  
\- Просыпайся, Тета. Оба солнца уже высоко, пора вставать.  
Две взлохмаченные головы синхронно поднялись с подушки и две пары сонных глаз удивленно уставились на нее. Леди Райна растерянно произнесла:  
\- Тета? Кощей?   
\- Ой, - выдавил Сигма и попытался накрыть друга одеялом, пряча от чужих глаз. Кощей в свою очередь застыл, приоткрыв рот, не в силах шевельнуться или сказать что-либо. Он лишь крепче сжал руку Теты.  
В это время Леди Райна, внимательно изучавшая их, вздохнула и негромко сказала:  
\- Одевайтесь, я жду вас в гостиной, - и вышла из комнаты.  
\- Что мне делать? – испуганно выпалил Кощей. – Убежать домой?  
\- Поздно, нас заметили, - вздохнул Тета. – Придется поговорить с мамой.  
\- Но она наверняка расскажет моим родителям.  
\- Скорее всего.  
\- О нет, - простонал Кощей. – Меня не выпустят из дома до поступления в Академию.  
\- Не драматизируй, - заглянул ему в глаза Тета и улыбнулся. – Я не брошу тебя. Или ты правда думаешь, что я хочу провести хоть один день без тебя?  
Наконец, Кощей тоже улыбнулся.  
\- Хорошо. Пойдем тогда. Чем быстрее начнется этот разговор, тем быстрее закончится.  
Они быстро оделись и вышли из комнаты. В гостиной их ждала спокойная и невозмутимая Леди Райна, которая явно успела привести в порядок свои эмоции, как и полагается любой Тайм Леди. Она поднялась с небольшого диванчика навстречу вошедшим Тайм Лордам.  
\- Кощей, я связалась с Леди Мараной. Тебя ждут дома. Я провожу тебя.  
\- Я пойду с ним, - тут же выступил вперед Тета, прикрывая друга плечом.  
\- Нет, Тета, тебе лучше остаться дома, - Тайм Леди говорила ровно, но взгляд был теплым и ласковым. Она явно не сердилась на них, разве что легкая грусть чудилась Тете в том, как мама чуть опускала голову.  
\- Кощей без меня никуда не пойдет, - твердо заявил Сигма и взял друга за руку. – Я иду с ним.  
\- Ты так решил?  
\- Да.  
\- Кощей, - взгляд Леди Райны переместился на другого мальчика. – Что думаешь ты?  
\- Мы пойдем вместе, - негромко ответил он, сильнее сжимая руку Теты.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда идем.  
Они шли привычной дорогой, которая соединяла их поместья и которую Тета с Кощеем изучили вдоль и поперек. Но сейчас всё казалось каким-то другим. Напряжение никак не хотело отпускать, потому что они не знали, что ждет их дальше. В нескольких метрах от дома Кощей совсем замедлил шаг.  
\- Ты чего? – наклонился к нему Тета. – Не бойся.  
\- Легко тебе говорить. Твоя мама, вроде, спокойно ко всему отнеслась.  
\- Почему ты решил, что твоя отнесется иначе?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Тогда не стоит бояться раньше времени.  
\- Неизвестность еще хуже, - пробурчал себе под нос Кощей.  
В это время Леди Райна уже постучалась в дверь, и ей открыл управляющий поместьем.  
\- Вас ожидают в гостиной.  
Маленькая делегация прошла через холл и свернула направо. В первый раз в жизни Кощей чувствовал себя дома так неуютно и потеряно. Ему отчаянно хотелось оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.  
На пороге гостиной их встретила Леди Марана.  
\- Доброе утро, Райна, Тета, - она сделала паузу и посмотрела на сына. – Кощей.  
\- Доброе утро, - не сговариваясь, хором ответили мальчики.  
\- Доброе утро, Марана, - отозвалась Леди Райна, которая, пряча улыбку, смотрела на детей.  
\- Кощей, подожди меня в своей комнате. Мне нужно поговорить с нашими гостями.  
Взгляд Кощея отчаянно метнулся к Тете.  
\- Леди Марана, могу я пойти с ним? – храбро сделал шаг вперед Сигма, не выпуская руку друга из своей.  
\- Извини, Тета, но нам нужно поговорить с вами по отдельности. Это важно. Так что прошу тебя, Кощей, иди в свою комнату, а мы с Леди Райной пока поговорим с Тетой.  
\- Всё будет в порядке, - успокаивающе произнесла другая Тайм Леди. – Днем вы сможете пойти вместе погулять, если захотите.  
\- Правда? – подозрительно посмотрел на маму Тета.  
\- Обещаю, - кивнула она.  
Тета вопросительно посмотрел на Кощея, как бы спрашивая его мнения. Тот несколько секунд хмурился, потом неуверенно кивнул. Они оба с неохотой разжали руки, отпуская друг друга. Кощей медленно пошел по направлению к своей комнате. Он затылком ощущал на себе внимательные взгляды взрослых. День начинался совсем не так, как они планировали. А всё из-за того, что он проспал. Хотя, надо заметить, Тета тоже проспал, но ему-то не нужно было вставать на рассвете и бежать обратно. Он и так спал дома. Кощей тяжело вздохнул и открыл дверь в свою комнату, прошёл к кровати и плюхнулся на нее, уткнувшись носом в одеяло. Так он пролежал какое-то время, потом перевернулся на спину и стал изучать потолок. Интересно, о чём сейчас беседуют с Тетой? И не запретят ли им видеться? Кощей прекрасно знал, что у Тайм Лордов есть определенный этикет. Этому его учили с самого раннего детства. Этикет точно не включал в себя тайные ночевки друг у друга без ведома старших.   
Кощей и Тета со дня своего знакомства были неразлучны, словно их связали вместе. Расставались они разве что на ночь. И то это осталось в прошлом.   
Кощей насмешливо фыркнул. Нет, он был не согласен жить дальше без Теты! Никто не может запретить им общаться. В конце концов, он Тайм Лорд и вправе сам решать свою судьбу. С этими мыслями Кощей сел на кровати, намереваясь пойти в гостиную и выяснить, что же происходит. Но тут дверь в комнату приоткрылась.  
\- Тета? – встрепенулся юный Тайм Лорд, с надеждой смотря на открывающуюся дверь. Но на пороге появилась Леди Марана.  
\- Мама.  
Она ничего не ответила, прошла в комнату, взяла стул и села напротив сына.  
\- Кощей, нам нужно поговорить, - её голос звучал спокойно.  
\- Хорошо, - в тон ей отозвался Кощей. – О чем ты хочешь поговорить?  
Он непроизвольно выпрямил спину и сложил руки на коленях, не отводя взгляда. Тайм Лорд не должен показывать слабость. Тайм Лорд не должен показывать чувства. Он должен быть всегда уравновешен и спокоен. Простые истины, вбивавшиеся в голову чуть ли не с рождения. Когда Кощей познакомился с Тетой, он осознал, насколько ненавидит всё это.  
\- Как давно ты знаком с Тетой? – продолжила разговор Леди Марана.  
\- Пятьсот восемьдесят шесть дней, - без запинки ответил Кощей.  
\- Отлично. Рада, что твои внутренние часы безупречны. А теперь скажи мне, сколько дней вы провели вместе?  
\- Пятьсот восемьдесят шесть, - напряженно ответил Кощей. Он решительно не понимал, куда она клонит.  
\- Вы обычно встречались утром и вечером расходились по домам, так?  
\- Да.  
Леди Марана замолчала, словно что-то обдумывая, потом тихо спросила:  
\- А сколько дней вы не расставались даже на ночь?  
Кощей вскинул подбородок. Он не собирался врать или увиливать от ответа.  
\- Двести шестьдесят четыре.  
\- Кощей, ты понимаешь, что близкая дружба у Тайм Лордов это достаточно редкое явление? – голос мамы звучал непривычно мягко. Кощей удивленно заморгал. Леди Марана очень давно не разговаривала с сыном в таком тоне.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Только то, что в какой-то момент жизни каждый Тайм Лорд выбирает себе спутника, того, с кем хочется провести часть жизни, регенерацию или всю жизнь.  
\- Я знаю это. Вы с папой решили провести вместе третью регенерацию. Ты сама мне рассказывала.  
\- Именно, - Леди Марана снова сделала паузу. Неожиданно она протянула руку и прикоснулась к плечу сына.  
\- Кощей, ты понимаешь, что ваше с Тетой общение выходит за рамки понятия дружба?  
\- Что-то я не видел определения ни в одном учебнике, - буркнул Кощей, опуская взгляд. Его щеки горели от слов матери, а сердца глухо стучали в груди. Он не хотел признаваться, что несколько дней назад думал о том, чтобы поцеловать Тету. И сам не знал, что удержало его от этого поступка. Но уж точно не глупые представления о том, как должно, а как не должно быть.  
\- Дорогой, послушай, я не хочу тебя обидеть, - в первый раз за разговор Леди Марана улыбнулась. – Просто мне и Леди Райне кажется, что в вашем возрасте рано делать такой серьезный выбор. Когда мы вас познакомили, то даже подумать не могли, что такое случится.  
Кощей удивленно посмотрел на маму. Её рука всё еще лежала на его плече, будто подбадривая, поэтому он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и сказал:  
\- Но я хочу всегда быть рядом с Тетой. Сейчас, когда мы пойдем в Академию, когда закончим её. Я хочу быть с ним всегда.  
\- Ты ведь не общался с другими Тайм Лордами своего возраста. У тебя не было шанса сравнить, обдумать. Помнишь, чему тебя всегда учили?  
\- Разумный выбор, логика и спокойствие, - монотонно повторил Кощей.  
\- Да, всё так, - подтвердила Тайм Леди. – Как же ты можешь сделать выбор, если не имеешь представления о других вариантах?  
Кощей легонько дернул плечом, чтобы рука матери мягко скользнула вниз, давая возможность снова выпрямить спину.  
\- Мне не нужно знать всех, чтобы осознавать, что я хочу быть рядом с Тетой, - решительно ответил Кощей.  
\- Вот как? – брови Леди Мараны удивлено взметнулись вверх. – Ты настолько уверен?  
\- Да.  
Тайм Леди странно улыбнулась.  
\- Знаешь, Тета сказал нам то же самое в гостиной.  
\- Правда? – встрепенулся Кощей. Его глаза вспыхнули радостью, а в груди стало тесно от счастья. Мысль: «Тета хочет всегда быть рядом со мной!» - билась в голове, окрыляя.  
\- Только он был более эмоционален, - рассмеялась Леди Марана.  
\- Значит, вы не накажете нас? И мы можем продолжать видеться?  
\- Конечно. Вас не за что наказывать. Просто… - Тайм Леди замялась. – Мы были очень удивлены таким ранним выбором спутника.  
\- Я могу идти? – Кощей неуверенно поднялся с кровати и вопросительно посмотрел на мать.  
\- Да. Только сначала умойся и переоденься. Потом спускайся к завтраку, Тета сказал, что будет ждать тебя в столовой.  
На лице Кощея расцвела абсолютно счастливая улыбка.  
\- Хорошо! – он бросился к двери в ванную, но голос Леди Мараны остановил его.  
\- Кстати, Кощей, мы уже сказали Тете, но я хочу сказать и тебе. Вы можете ночевать, где вам вздумается, либо у нас в поместье, либо в поместье Лорда Архитектора. Только предупреждайте с вечера, где останетесь, чтобы завтрак готовился с расчетом еще на одного Тайм Лорда.  
Пожалуй, это был второй раз в жизни, когда Кощей позволил себе спонтанно подбежать к матери и обнять её за шею.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он.  
\- Не за что, дорогой, - она обняла сына в ответ, ласково погладив по спине. – Только будь рассудителен, иначе твоя жизнь может стать очень трудной и сложной.  
\- Почему ты так говоришь? – шепотом спросил Кощей.  
Леди Марана чуть отстранилась и заглянула в глаза сыну.  
\- Потому что Тета очень безрассуден.  
\- Он хороший.  
\- Безусловно. Просто он, как стихия, как ветер: изменчивый, непредсказуемый и стремительный. Не лучшее сочетание для Тайм Лорда. Будь осторожен, Кощей. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал только потому, что полюбил его так сильно и так рано.  
\- Не волнуйся, мама. Рядом с Тетой я всегда буду в безопасности.  
Она встала со стула и направилась к выходу из комнаты.  
\- Береги себя, Кощей.  
Юный Тайм Лорд кивнул. Леди Марана грустно улыбнулась, стоя на пороге.  
\- Если бы хоть один из вас так сильно не любил второго, то всё могло быть намного проще, - прошептала она и вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Кощей помнил, как остался в комнате растерянный, сбитый с толку, но такой счастливый от того, что их с Тетой не пытались разлучить. С тех пор, они всегда были вместе: гуляли по полям, играли в чьем-нибудь поместье, читали книги, спали в одной кровати, разговаривали обо всем на свете. И в Академию их отвезли в один день. Для Кощея не было никого в целом мире ближе Теты. И даже когда он познакомился с другими сверстниками и вспомнил о выборе, про который говорила когда-то мама, для него ничего не изменилось. Тета по-прежнему оставался единственным существом, с которым Кощей хотел быть рядом всегда: утром, днем, вечером, ночью – круглые сутки.  
И сейчас он сидел у кровати спящего друга, сторожа его сон, наслаждаясь самой возможностью быть так близко. С ужасом вспоминались минуты, когда Кощей думал, что может потерять Тету, когда невидимая нить, соединившая их, звенела как натянутая тетива, готовая порваться в любой момент. Кощей не знал, как можно пережить подобное. И не хотел узнавать.  
Это Бета со своими дружками заставил пройти их через этот кошмар. Заставил Кощея бояться так, как он не боялся никогда в своей жизни. Даже воронка времени не смогла сломить его, а смерть Теты сделала бы это с легкостью.  
Глаза юного Тайм Лорда блеснули в темноте зеленоватым, яростным огнем. Бета поплатится за свой поступок. Поплатиться за то, что причинил Тете боль, и за то, что попытался отобрать его у Кощея.


End file.
